Cardfight! Vanguard: Burst Revolution
by RadBman21
Summary: Join this brand new crew of cardfighters as they take the world of Vanguard by storm. Watch as they make new rivals, battle new foes, and discover mysteries kept hidden from them. Rated T for now, but might change to M for mild violence, language, suggestive themes, and NO(and I can't emphasize enough), NO LEMONS in this story. May also contain family and friendship genres.
1. Turn 1: Greatness from Small Beginnings

**Welcome readers to a new story I had cooking up for a long while now. This will be my first series I'm typing so please have mercy with your comments. First things first:**

 **\- The specific cards, sets and decks I mention and include will "not" follow the time and date in which they we're originally released in real time to avoid confusion.**

 **\- The characters included in the story will not include the "main" characters from the anime series. I'll only include that characters that have been seen and haven't gotten enough screen** **time. I will however make a few exceptions.**

 **\- I do not own Cardfight Vanguard. The OCs and story line are of my design.**

 **\- Use of music from separate anime's such as openings, endings, etc., will be included. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **\- There will be some changes and similarities to each the card's lore.**

 **! ! are when music would play in the background. Often to show emotions being showed or for a form of humor. * * are special effects that would appear on/over the characters during or after speech, ' ' are character's inner thoughts**

 **Without further ado, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Published on 10/10/2016

Out somewhere in the stars, there is a planet much like Earth know as Cray. The inhabitants of said planet are beings one can only imagine in stories such knights, dragons, mermaids, pirates, ghosts, monsters, machines, heroes, villains, and godly deities. Each of these beings live within their respective territories on the planet; United Sanctuary, Dragon Empire, Magallanica, Star Gate, Zoo, and finally Dark Zone. As of now, each nation is in a prosperous time of peace.

 **"WHAA!"**

... Not tonight though. In the dark woods of the dark zone nation laid on the grass a crying infant wrapped in an azure blue blanket. The child was not alone though, as the sound of rustling of leaves and bushes drew near and appeared came a women.

 ** _(Toby Fox- Undertale Soundtrack 34 - Memory)_**

She had bright brown eyes and chestnut hair dressed in a brown dress with the skirt reaching just above her thighs with white stalkings and short brown heels. The strangest aspect of her attire and look was the designs of gears on her shoulders, left leg, ankles, sleeves and even a gear "attached"to the left side of her head.

Steam maiden Uluru approached the child carefully, inspecting her surroundings. How no one was able to find this child but herself out in the dark woods was beyond her. Especially since the child's cries could've easily have attracted wild animals.

She cradled the young infant in her arms and gently rocked it back and forth in an effort to calm it down. Hearing the child to finally stop crying and instead lull to sleep, the gearroid decided to return home and take the youngling with her and away from the forest.

As she was walking, she heard a soft, but irregular humming originating from the baby she was carrying. She noticed a faint glow covered by the blanket wrapped around the baby, so she reached in and pulled out a necklace with a flashing black orb incased by two silver rings. The orb was flashing purple, then the light stopped and faded back to black.

Uluru stared at the orb, stunned at what just occurred, but before she could look into it, the baby was stirring awake and was about to cry again. The women hurried back home, deciding to ponder about it later. Not knowing about the future about to take place.

 ** _(Music End)_**

 _~Time skip~_

 ** _Unknown Voice: Stand up, my Vanguard!_**

 ** _Unknown Voice: Stand up, the Vanguard!_**

* * *

 ** _(Intro will be in next chapter)_**

* * *

Clear skies, busy streets and sounds of bells can only mean one thing...

 **"AHHH SCHOOL?!"** exclaimed a female student in particular who was walking through the halls hunched over.

Aside from her red, braided hair that reached her back and amber eyes, she was wearing the school uniform which consisted of the average white dress shirt under a grey blazer with the school logo pin on the right side of her chest while also sporting a skirt reaching just above her knees.

 **"Calm down Ryún. It's the first day back and you're already getting loud."**

Ryún turned her head to see her high school friend, Súchin Shojo. She had snow white hair that with piercing blue eyes and was wearing the same female uniform as Ryún. However, unlike her blonde friend being upbeat and boisterous, Súchin is more mellow and level-headed.

 **"Easy for you to say. You hardly look upset."** Ryún complained.

 **"Can't you tell? Being in school pisses me off."** Súchin answered in her monotone way of speaking.

 **Sure. Whatever you say."** Ryún replied back. Having known Súchin for a long time, Ryún had grown accustomed to her manner of speaking and hasn't been taken aback by her response.

The day was going by in slow motion as one class seemed to be longer than the last one. Sure lunch was an exception, but then it was back to waiting for the bell to ring.

As Ryún was waiting, her mind wondered elsewhere as a way to pass the time. To the clock, the view outside the window, until something caught her eye. But before she can press onto the matter, the bell final rang.

The school ended, the students filed out of the class... and Ryún bulldozes her way through the front gates, but not before being stopped by Súchin pulling on the back of her collar and being Ryún's brakes as she fell on her back.

 **"You should be more careful when running around a corner Ryún. You don't know when you'll bump into someone or if they'll pull on your collar."** Súchin said, showing a small smile.

 **"Good to see your sense of humor hasn't left during the summer."** Ryún groaned. **"Now come on.** **I want to try out the new system."** Ryún got up and ran ahead with Súchin following closely.

After a few minutes of running, the duo finally made it to their destination. Their destination being a local and quite famous card shop called **_"C.G. Palace"_**.

Both Ryún and Súchin are both regulars and are going to represent the shop after they win the Vanguard tournament. Of course they would still need a third and/or possibly fourth member, but they agreed to cross that bridge when they get there. Ryún doesn't mind as long as the members are strong and Súchin doesn't care because she just doesn't.

 **"Welcome back ladies."** A male voice spoke from behind the counter. The male had blonde hair and blue eyes like Súchin. He was wearing a green apron with the letters C.G. imprinted in yellow over his white dress shirt as he wore blue jeans and and black boots. **"Hello." "What's up Lucas. Is it ready yet?"** Ryún asked in anticipation. **"Eager are we? It's set up out back. There's a fight going on and one of the fighters might be of interest. It's a clan no one has seen before."** Lucas explained, but was surprised to see only Súchin present. **"*sweatdopped* How much coffee did she drink today?"** Lucas asked as a sweat drop appeared over his head. **"One in the morning and another on the way here."** Súchin replied casually.

As Ryún got to the back she was taken aback by the crowd of people, but not as much as the fight taking place. She saw Extreme Battler, Victor being blasted by an unfamiliar looking black quadruped dragon. The units on the field soon vanished and a virtual screen showed the name of the winner.

 **"Tora... Yúkan'na..."** Ryún read.

 **~Line Break~**

 **-Tora's POV-**

 ** _'Wow. A lot of people seem interested in my deck. And here I thought it was just my personality.'_** **"Alright, anyone want a turn with the system?"**

There were murmurs and whispers in the crowd as no one wanted to battle the me until a hand shot up from the crowd. **"I will."** The person who spoke came out of the crowd and entered the fence to where I was standing, next to a motion figure system.

My hair was purple and in a small ponytail and my eyes were chocolate brown. I wore a grey sweater with blue horizontal lines on top of a black shirt, along with purple pants and white sneakers. Finally, I wore the necklace I had since my birth around my neck. **"Hey there. Looks like you're my opponent. Name's Tora Yukan'na."** I introduced myself as my opponent put on the glove on her left hand. **"Ryún Hanshu"** She told me as were drew our five cards. **"Ready?" "Yeah!"**

 **-3rd person POV-**

 _Tora vs Ryún_

 **Tora: "Stand up, Vanguard! Time Piece Dracokid!" (GRADE 0, PWR 4000, SLD 10000)**

 **Ryún: "Stand up, ... my..., Vanguard! Perdition Dragon, Petal Flare Dracokid!" (Grade 0, PWR 5000, SLD 10000)**

 ** _(Cardfight! Vanguard BGM Soundtrack- 13)_**

A bright light engulfs the whole arena as the battle field takes a form of a grass plain. Behind Tora appeared a bluish purple small dragon with brass wings and a large pocket watch under it's arm. Behind Ryún appeared a small red dragon with gold features and a white sash over it's shoulder.

 **"I've never seen that unit before. What clan is that from?"** Ryú asked in confusion.

 **"Gear Chronicle. You've must have just got here. But don't worry, you'all see a lot of it soon enough."** Tora announced as he drew first.

 **Tora: Ride! Trumpeting Worker!**

 **"Timepiece slides behind him. Over to you."**

 _Tora's Field:_

 _Empty, Trumpeting Worker, Empty_

 _Empty, Timepiece Dracokid, Empty_

 _Hand Size Comparison: 5:5 (Ryún)_

 _Damage Comparison: 0:0_

 **Ryún: "Draw. Ride! Dragon Monk Gojo!"**

 **"Petal Flare, moves and then I call Gia and he'll attack your vanguard!"** Ryún announced as her turned her cards to the sides. **"No guard."** Tora said as his vanguard was struck by the kagero knight. He checked for a damage trigger; Steam Maiden, Enarda, no trigger. **"Petal Flare boosts; my vanguard attacks!" (70005000=12000).** Ryún announced. **"No guard."** Tora repeated. **"Trigger check; no trigger."** Ryún puts Perdition Dancer, Anna into her hand as Gojo struck Steam Breath with his staff. **"Damage Check; I got a draw trigger. Power to my vanguard and I draw."** Tora placed Lucky Pot Dracokid into the damage zone. **"Turn End."** Ryún announced.

 _Ryún's Field:_

 _Empty, Dragon Monk Gojo, Perdition Dragon Knight, Gia_

 _Empty, Petal Flare Dragon, Empty_

 _Hand Size Comparison: 5:6(Tora)_

 _Damage Comparison): 2:0_

 **Tora: "Draw. I ride Steam Knight, Puzur-Ili!"** The gearroid was replaced with a more human looking gearoid with flowing white hair and a pair of gattling guns. **"Timepiece's skill. Counterblast and moves to the soul and then I check the top 5 cards for a grade 3."** Tora does as the skill says and looks at the five cards. **"I'll take this one and shuffle."** Tora revealed Slow Divider Dragon to Ryún and shuffled his deck.

 **"I call Steam Fighter, Agar and with his skill. Soulblast. I add Limer to hand and the rest will go to the drop Zone. Now he'll attack Gia!" "Guard!"** Agar leaped into the air and launched his shurikens at Gia, but gatling claw dragon blasted them in midair. **"Next Puzur-Ili blasts your vanguard!" "No guard." "Drive Check; Heal Trigger! I recover 1 damage."** The gearoid bombarded gojo with sprays of gunfire. **"Damage check; Nothing."** Ryún placed Rampart Dragon into her damage zone. **"Turn end."**

 _Tora's Field:_

 _Steam Breath Dragon, Steam Knight, Puzur-Ili, Empty_

 _Empty, Empty, Empty_

 _Hand Size Comparison: 7:4(Ryún)_

 _Damage: 1:1_

 _Drop Zone Comparison: 5:1_

 **Ryún: Draw. And now I'll ride Perdition Dragon, Whirlwind Dragon!"** Gojo yelled as he was enveloped by a tornado of fire and in his place was whirlwind dragon. **"Gia moves and I call Menace Laser and with his skill I retire Agar."** Gia jumps back as Menace Laser Dragon took his place. Then, it fired it's dual cannon and annihilated Tora's rearguard, kicking up dust as Agar faded in a bright flash of light."

 **"Whirlwind attacks!(90005000=12000)" "No guard." "Drive Check;"** Ryún revealed Embodiment of spears, Tahr, **"Critical Trigger!"** Whirlwind unleashed a torrent of flames that engulfed Tora's vanguard as it grunted from the attack and then braced itself for Tahr's . **"Menace Laser! (120007000=19000)" "No Guard"** Tora's forth damage revealed a draw trigger. **"Turn end."** Ryún finished.

 _Ryún's field:_

 _Empty, Whirlwind Dragon, Menace Laser Dragon_

 _Empty, Petal Flare Dragon, Perdition Dragon Knight, Gia_

 _Hand Size Comparison: 4:7 (Tora)_

 _Damage Comparison: 4:1_

 _Drop Zone Comparison: 1:6_

 **Tora: Draw. Now this is where things gets exciting. Ride! Slow Divider Dragon!"** A tornado took place around the steam knight and out emerged a roaring gold dragon glowing with emerald lights from its horn to its tail. **'That's the card he picked out.'** Ryún thought as she remembered earlier in the game.

 **"Divider's skill."** Tora takes the top 2 cards of his deck and places them in his drop zone. Steam Maiden, Uluru(heal trigger) and Steam Battler, Meshda(critical trigger). **"Tough luck. Those could've been useful if your Vanguard attacked." Ryún taunted. "This helps actually. Since they're both the same grade I can add 1 of them to hand."** Tora did just that and took back Meshda.

 **"Call! Trumpeting Worker and Steam knight, Kalibum. Now thanks to Kalibum's skill, Gia becomes a grade 0."** Kalibum points his boomerang at Gia and a hole appears from under his feet as he fell. The sight and statement shocked Ryún as she knew that only the Witches archetype of the Shadow Paladins could replace units with grade 0. Tora continued, **"Gia is sent to the bottom of your deck and you call 1 grade lower to anywhere on the field."** Ryún contemplated on her decision before finally placing Gia to the bottom of her deck before looking through it and calling Blue Ray Dracokid on the opposite side of the field.

 **"Trumpeting Worker boosts Kalibum and attacks menace laser! (70008000=15000)" "No guard!"** Kalibum glows as his strength grows thanks to the gearoid and hurls his boomerang and takes out Ryún's rearguard. **"Slow Divider Dragon attacks your vanguard!"** Looking at the number of cards in hand, Ryún responded, **"No guard." "Twin Drive."** Tora announced. The first was Prompturret Dragon and the second was Steam Battler, Dadasig. **"Critical Trigger! Power and critical goes to my vanguard."**

Divider Dragon delivers a roundhouse kick that sent a green energy wave to Whirlwind followed by Dadasig coming in for an uppercut. Ryún checked for two damage and gets gattling claw dragon and drawing an extra card and her second damage being Claws Vile Dragon. **"Turn End."**

 _Tora's Field:_

 _Steam Knight Kalibum, Slow Divider Dragon, Empty_

 _Steam Breath Dragon, Empty, Empty_

 _Hand Size Comparison: 8:5 (Ryún)_

 _Damage Comparison: 4:3_

 _Drop Zone Comparison: 7:2_

 **Ryún: Now Ride the Vanguard! Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt!"** WhirlWind roars as it bursts into flames before Dragonewt appeared staring eye to eye and at the same height as Sorrow Divider. Ryún takes **LavaFlow Dragon** from her hand and slams it into the drop zone. **"Generation Stride! Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Vortex Desire!"** Dragonewt entire body glowed as it's body and its features began to grow and change. Now in it's new evolved form, it towered over everyone in and out of the field.

 **"Calling Nazel and he gets 5000 for if you have an empty column. Vortex Desire attacks with Petal Flare's support!(260005000=31000) Skill!"** Ryún flipped over a copy of Mustafa in her G-Zone. **"When he hits I get rid of a unit on your field." "Guard!"** Tora dropped 3 cards from his hand to guard from his hand into the guardian circle as well as an interceptor for a 35000 point shield **(46000 in total)**. **"Triple Drive. Check!"** The first out of the three checks, Ryún drew a double critical and gave it to Nazel. The third was Perdition Beserker, Petra.

Kalibum, as well Dadasig, Uluru, and Meshda appeared formed a guardian barrier to block Vortex Desire's dragon breath. The collision created embers that fluttered into the air until the attack was done. **"See? Dumping the cards was helpful."** Tora pointed out with a friendly smile. **"Sure tough guy*roll's eyes*. By the way, your shoulder."** Ryún pointed to his left shoulder. Tora looked at it and dropped his cards.

He frantically began to pat the fire away in a comical fashion and not in the serious and determined manner to which he was showing earlier. Ryún, the audience, heck even the units had a bead of sweat appearing over their collective heads. After finally getting rid of the fire, Tora straighten himself out and gave a little cough. **"Right. Continue." "Rrrrriiiight. Nezal attacks with a boost from Blue-Ray!(240005000=29000, Crit: 3)" "Nope."** Ryún said in a flat tone as Arlim appeared blocking the strike with her shield. **"Turn end."** Vortex Desire transforms back into Dragonewt.

 _Ryún's Field_

 _Perdition Dragon Knight, Nazel, Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt, Empty_

 _Blue-Ray Dracokid, Perdition Dragon, Petal Flare Dragon, Empty_

 _Hand Size Comparison: 6:3 (Tora)_

 _Damage Comparison: 3:4_

 _Drop Zone Comparison: 3:13_

 **Tora: "*Draws card.*"Seek Mate!"** Slow Divider Dragon roared at the sky as a bright light shined into the sky as two of Tora's heal triggers, Meshda and Agar returned to his deck as a card flew out. Tora caught the card between his forefinger and middle finger. **"Steam Knight, Puzur-Ili. Legion! (20000)"** To his right, the steam knight appeared at the dragon's side in a glowing aura.

 **"Legion Skill. Counterblast. I check the top five cards and I add one of them to hand."** Tora places a card from his hand to the soul and reveals Steam Scara, Udul to Ryún before adding it to hand. **"I added a grade 0 so a unit with the same grade moves from your field to the bottom of your deck. Petal Flare!"** Petal Flare disappears from the field. **"Trumpeter's skill. Soul charge and counter charge**. **Call Steam Maiden, Limer, Gigi, Agar and Xang. Gigi's skill, Soulblast and draw."** The units appear on the field. **"Limer's skill."** Tora flips a card over in his damage zone **"Nazel returns to your deck. Oh, and no substitutes."**

It was during this time that Súchin came by to after her conversation with Lucas who, at the moment, was watching the fight unfold between Ryún and a boy playing with the clan she'd never heard of.

 **"Limer attacks your vanguard with Gigi boosting.** **(90005000=14000)"** **"Guard."** Limer bashes her weapons at Gia instead of Dragonewt. **"Legion attacks!(20000)" "Rampart!"** The gear dragon and steam Knight shot green beams at the flame dragon, but both were blocked by Ryun's nullify. **"Checking for triggers."** A critical and stand trigger appeared. Limer was stood up and was given the power from stand trigger and Xang received the critical trigger as he launched an assault on Ryún's vanguard.

 **'Total power is 21000 from Xang and 19000 from Limer...' "Guard!"** Limer was stopped by Tahr, but Xang from made a bee-line for Dragonewt and placed two cards into the damage zone. **"Xang's skill. Petal Flare disappears."** With a counterblast of 1, Petal Flare is then sent to the bottom of the deck **"Turn End."**

 _Tora's Field_

 _Steam Maiden, Limer, Slow Divider Dragon, Steam Knight, Xang_

 _Steam Knight, Scalar , Empty, Steam Fighter, Agar_

 _Hand Size Comparison: 3:2 (Ryún)_

 _Damage Comparison: 4:5_

 _Drop Zone Comparison: 9:7_

 **"Final Turn!"** Everyone was silent from Ryún's announcement, but then got into a massive hype and started cheering cause when Ryún calls final turn, she always delivers. **"Final Turn you say? I'm liking how this is turning out. Show me what you got."** Tora challenged with a toothy grin.

 **Ryún: *Draws card* "Seek Mate!"** Drawgonewt spews fire into the the ceiling before exploding into a flash of light. Four cards flew out of Ryún's Drop Zone before residing into the deck. A quick flash then locates the card needed and flew into out where Ryún caught it. **"Whirldwind Dragon; Legion! (PWR 20000)"** Two dragons, now lined up on the vanguard circle, roar as fire erupted from their aura.

 **"Dragonnewt's skill!"** Ryún flips 2 cards over in her damage zone reveals a copy of Whirlwind Dragon from her hand before placing it down into her drop zone, **"Limer and Agar retires and I deal 1 damage. Any triggered effects you get are nullified."** Limer and Ager shout as they were forced off of the battle field by the two dragon units' hellfire and the same hellfire damaged Slow Divider. Tora check his fifth damage to reveal a draw trigger, but due to the effects of Dragonewt, he couldn't activate.

 **"Dragonewt gets 3000 power for every rearguard retired."** _(200006000=26000)_ **"Calling Nazel and Menace Laser and with their skills,"** For getting rid of the two unit and emptying a column, Nazel gets 5000 for being called. Menace laser retires Xang and in turn powers up the vanguard.

 **"Nazel attacks! (14000)" "Guard!"** Nazel comes charging in with his spear, but was forced back by a telescope. Nazel glared at Gigi while she blew an air kiss at him with a flirty wink before disappearing. **"Now my legion attacks!(29000)" "Gear Rabbit and Dadasig guards that!"** The units materialize on the field and creates a guardian barrier. **"Twin Drive. First check, Heal Trigger! Legion gets the power and I recover(290005000=34000). Second Check, Critical Trigger!(Legion: 34000, 2 crit)(Menace Laser: 14000)"** The blast over powered the two units and impacted Tora's Legion. The sixth card flew into Tora's damage zone, but didn't reveal a heal trigger.

Virtual Screen: "Winner. Ryun Hanshu."

 **"Aww, I wanted to do my legion again. Oh well. Nice fight."** Tora said with a thumbs up; after showing that he had another Slow Divider Dragon in his hand. **'*sweatdroped* I can already tell this one's gonna be a real fruit loop.(1)' "Yeah, nice fight."** Apparently Tora seemed downcast and disappointed when he lost, but did a complete 180 on his mood.

 **"So tell me. That's a new clan?"** Ryún pointed to his deck as they were walking back for the exit. **"That's what everyone is saying, but yeah Gear Chronicle is real. Guess its gonna be the talk of the day then."** Tora concluded.

 **"Gear Chronicle huh?"** Súchin asked, making herself know to the known. **"WOAH-HO! Who's this ninja now?!"** Tora jumped back in shock. **"Súchin. Súchin Shojo. I'm with her friend."**

He took a quick look at Súchin and Ryún and immediately connected the dots. **"You two are classmates right?"** Tora asked after he calmed down. **"Yup." "Basically." "I remember meeting someone from your school. She asked to help teach her how to play. I think it was 3 months ago." "Someone from our school? For that long? Whose this lucky lady?"** Ryún questioned with the intention of starting her reign of never ending teasing.

 **"Oi."** Súchin slapped the top of Ryún's head with a paper fan to at least hold her back. Tora put his hands on the back of his head. **"Well she said that she was gonna meet me here."** And as if on cue the shop door opened up. **"Hey Tora, sorry... for..."**

 **Crow outside: Caw... Caw... Caw...**

The group of three stared at the newcomer in total silence and vice versa. The newcomer and Ryún had complete and utter shock on their faces, Súchin had a surprised look, hence the raised eyebrows, while Tora... tora tried to keep a straight face, but was skeptical.

 **Tora: 'Well damn...'**

 **Tsu: 'Oh god...'**

They both thought separately.

 ** _-Under the cut-_**

The sun was setting and Tora was finally getting back home after the fiasco at the shop. As he opened the door and entered his home, he went straight to his room. He kicked it open, placed his deck on the table on the far side of his room and face planted into his pillow.

 **"So how'd it go?"** A voice rang from out side his door. Tora flipped his position, **"Good, but I think it's time to change the deck."** he replied. **"Finally. I've been waiting for you to step up."** A the voice said again. **"Yeah yeah. After a quick bath."**

 _~Sometime later~_

After some time of procrastinating, Tora finally got around to rebuilding his deck. He brought one card up to his face. **"Come on, add it! Add it!"** The voice said excitedly as he lied atop of Tora's left shoulder. **"But of course."** The card he placed on the stack of his rebuilt deck was Chrono Dran. **"There. Happy now?" "Yup."** Said unit, jumped off his shoulder and floated onto the bed and breathed a sigh of relief. **"Honestly, what do you do all day when I'm gone?"** Tora said as he made his way to the fridge. **"Nothing."** Dran said, clearly lying.

 **"Oh My God! Dran! You ate my pudding!"**

And thus hilarity and adventure ensues for the new tales of the next generation of cardfighters.

* * *

 **Tora: "It's time for..."**

 **Chrono Dran: "Card of the day!"**

 **Tora: Today's card is Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt. This beast of a unit can turn the tide of any fight in a player's favor. Especially when it's in legion with Whirlwind Dragon.** Tora said, standing next to a screen replaying Dragonewt's performance in battle in a blue room.

 **Chrono Dran: With a cost of two counterblasts and discarding a copy of either card in the Vanguard, you can mow down two rearguards and damage the vanguard if your opponent has four or less damage. And he powers up.**

 **Tora: Use cards that allows you to unflip damage and search for copy's of your vanguard and pull a devastating a win.**

Both whirlwind dragon and dragonewt unleashes their hellfire on the screen and into the room. The room now has burn marks and the two hosts are dazed while also covered in soot, with Tora's hair being curly .

 **Tora and Chrono Dran: That's all for today. See you next time.**

They say before collapsing onto the floor.

* * *

 _ **(Closing will be in next chapter)**_

* * *

 ** _Preview: Broken Shell_**

 **Tsu: "Oh my god."**

 **Tora: "Well this has gone down to shit."**

 **Ryún: "Tsu you sneak! I didn't know you'd hook up over the summer."**

 **Tora: "You don't have to be so dramatic."**

 **Ryún: "I can't help myself. It's like one new thing is happening after another.**

 **Tsu: "Wait. Who are these guys?"**

 **Súchin: "...Trouble."**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 _ **This is the longest I've ever written! And in such short time. (1) When I had Ryún called Tora a fruit loop, I mean't it as a way of saying that someone would be odd. Anyways, love it? Hate it? Let me know what you** **think.**_

 ** _Reaction to final episode of Vanguard G stride gate:_ OH MY GOD! He got turned into a baby! I did not see that coming. Plus he looked so adorable. Especially at the end when he was holding Chrono Tigar. I"m betting he's gonna play vanguard with that as his starter. I swear.**

 **Reaction to Vanguard G NEXT: (1) What is it with Chrono having strange interactions with white-haired guys? I mean seriously. (2) HOLY SHIT! He stabbed my boy Chronojet in the neck! That so got me so scared, but got me looking forward for more fights like that.**

 ** _This chapter was re-edited by the way as you will find out in chapter 3, but no peeking, kay? Thanks for reading._**


	2. Turn 2: Broken Shell

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _What's up again readers and sorry for the wait._** ** _I hope you enjoyed Turn 1 of my story because today we will be introduced to the opening and closing that I worked hard in making the scenes and I hope you like._**

 ** _-The player whose turn is next will have their name next the ratio on the right for hand size comparison, soul, damage, drop zone and bind zone. In case if you didn't follow what was happening._**

 ** _I own my OC's and storyline. I do not own Cardfight Vanguard and I most certainly do NOT own any of the music from the anime or others._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

Published on 10/26/2016

* * *

 ** _Arpeggio of Blue Steel Opening_**

 ** _I look across a waging war_**

 ** _and feel the steady beating of my heart;_**

* * *

 _The sun starts rising behind Earth as the light begins to spread across the horizon._

* * *

 ** _Arashi no mae no shizukesa ni_**

 ** _Yaiba wo furioroshite ikunda._**

* * *

 _The light later flashes and engulfs the whole view and the title shines in front of Earth._

* * *

 ** _Kurikaeshi a memory fading ima mo._**

 ** _Jidai wo koete I tell a story hibiku_**

* * *

 _Tora is looking up at the stars from the roof of his home in longing as he recollects in his memories and_

 _is snapped out of his thoughts as Chrono Dran hops onto his left shoulder as the two share a smile on their faces._

* * *

 ** _Sensenfukoku no uta zankoku ni somare_**

* * *

 _Tora is standing under a spotlight, to his right is an image of all his friends and rival he has met and will meet on earth and to his left are the units hailing from Gear Chronicle._

* * *

 ** _kono chikai wo_** ** _We'll fight until the bitter end._**

* * *

 _One person stands within the shadows with a glowing emblem on the back of his right hand, s_ _urround by ten other people._

 _Each member of the group had a glowing emblem on their respective hands, but with different colors._

 _They all disappear..._

* * *

 ** _Togireta iki no ne wo,_**

 ** _Kegareta sekai wo tsunagi tomete._**

 ** _Bokura no haguruma wo it's time to Stop Rewind (Stop and Rewind)._**

* * *

 _Tora and his friends ran across the field as each one their ace units leaps and fly above them into the sky._

 _Vanguard circles, each in their clan colors, appear in front of each unit as they were engulfed in the light as they flew into_

 _space in their evolved forms._

* * *

 ** _Ushinatta kibou wo,_**

 ** _Kowareta jikan no PIISU wo atsumete._**

 ** _Torimodosu tame ni you need to Fall Unwind (Fall and Unwind)._**

* * *

 _Tora raises his card in the air as Chronojet Dragon appears behind him and dashes at Greidhol overhead_

 _where the two units collides their fist and the two break off before they both evolve in their future forms._

* * *

 ** _Hashiridasu kodou sae mo,_**

* * *

 ** _Kagiranai itsukushi wo,_**

 ** _Michibikidasu ARUPEJIO._**

* * *

 _Tora and his team enter a huge stadium where they are surround by a vast number of teams as confetti rains down from above._

 _All of the audience are clapping in excitement of what's to come._

* * *

 ** _Savior of Song_**

 ** _A Savior of Song_**

* * *

 _Chronodragon Nextage fires it's cannons at the ground before devolving into Chronojet Dragon and dashes for the Earth and punches the ground, dispersing the smoke._

 _He then flips back and devolves again into Chrono Dran and lands on Tora's shoulder where all his friends are with him._

 **(Title shown above their heads)**

* * *

Besides the crow cawing outside the open door and the other customers conversing with each other, there was complete utter silence between the four teens.

 **'Awkwaaaaaard...'** Lucas mused from behind the counter until he got back to work. He shouldn't be all that surprised considering the situation taking place. That and the fact that he has always known that Tsu has been coming to the shop over the summer. It's just so happens that she comes when Ryún and Súchin leaves the shop.

 **"HUH?!"** Ryún and Tsu yelled at the top of their lungs. So loud that Tora, Súchin and Lucas had to cover their ears for being in close proximity. The two was staring at each other wide-eyed as they tried to figure out an explanation. Any sort of explanation to calm their nerves.

Tora tapped Súchin shoulder and whispered her instruction. After a nod of understanding Suchin pulled Ryún away by the back of her collar and Tora pulled Tsu out the door by her shoulders. After a few minutes of calling their partner down, with the exception of Súchin slapping Ryún upside the head with a paper fan, the pairs were brought back together.

 **"*Inhales deeply, then breathes out* So... you met Tora over the summer."** Tsu nods. **"He taught you how to play and among other things."** Ryún continued. Tsu nods again. **"And are you sure you guys aren't dating?"** she concluded. **"We're not!"**

" **Still though. You we're awfully happy today when I saw you in class compared to last year."** Ryún pointed out.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

Tsu kōgō, as she remembered, was mostly quiet and to herself and that always mean't that she was a target from the bullies last year. Even when it was out of school, she was still get picked on. Sometimes even being followed home. She always had a problem when it came breaking out of her little shell. Ryún didn't quite understand how or what made her change over the summer because today she was actually smiling and was honestly weirding her out.

 ** _~Flashback Ends~_**

 **"SO?! I can change!"** Tsu retorted in embarrassment. **"After meeting a boy."** Súchin added. While the girls were talking at a fight table, Tora was slowly sliding towards the exit.

It was going well up to the point where his name was called. **"Where do you think you're going, Tora?"** Súchin spoke up. **"Fresh air."** he made up. **"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were hiding something in regards to Tsu being here."** **"No not at all. It's just that this is the second surprising things happened today and I'm afraid that it's gonna happen a third time and things gets really awkward."** Tora explained. **"Ahhh don't lie. We know what you two been doing this summer."** Ryún teased with having a single shred of solid evidence. **'It actually happened before.'** Tsu sighed to herself.

Before the conversation could continue, the door was forced open and nearly bumped Tora forward and onto the floor. Everyone turned their attention towards the three guys who entered the shop.

The guy on the right had a bright red blazer with gold trimming, blue jean, black boots and blonde hair. The guy on the left had the same blazer, but had black sweat pants and had brownish hair. The guy in the center, supposedly the leader, had on a white tee under dark green vest coat, also wore blue jeans, but with brown boots and had messy black hair. The group of three had cocky grins on their faces and wore a necklace around their necks with two black rings interlocked with red outlines.

 **"LISTEN UP! THIS SHOP NOW BELONGS TO RINjU! GET OUT!"** The leader announced.

These "gentlemen" are part of a gang whose main purpose is to take point on local cardshops and hold it down for bases of operation. The gang formed about a month ago and have already taken a big step in their movement. The police can't do anything about it since they haven't broken any particular laws and the members of the Vanguard association can't do squat because of the head honcho created a document that allowed a group of cardfighters to represent a shop. The head of the association was know to have made this on purpose to let guys like these roam free, but there is yet to be evidence found to take him out of power. Plus The document didn't say it doesn't have to be a gang call the Rinju.

The only way to push them back was to declare a dual. Three members from their gang and from the representing shops must battle it out, on a later date or end it on the date that the hostile takeover was declared. No physical violence.

Though the three had made an entrance and a statement, it seemed to fly over one person head.

 **"See? SEE? THIS *points to the three guys at the door* is what I've been talking about. This it the third thing that just so happens to randomly pop up out of nowhere!"** Tora huffed to the three girls, though none of them were sure why he was more focused on his point and not on the intruders as they all had a question mark hovering over their heads.

 **"Hey kid! Pay attention to when your obvious superiors. Me: Moru Hashi"** The leader boasted. The comment did however get his attention. **"Who are you calling a kid? We're practically the same age."** Tora did have a point, seeing as how the three guys were practically the same age as the him and the girls. **"And as for my superiors, are you talking about cardfighting or fashion sense because that can't be true."** Tora spoke out. Apparently this seem the rile them guys up. Ryún was covering her mouth not the laugh, the crowd behind him was oooohh-ing in the back ground and Lucas cracked smirked as he drank his cup of coffee.

 **"Looks like we got a comedian here everybody. How bout we make-" "I know a good friend who would give you tips on your choice on clothing."** Tora interrupted.

 ***Quack***

Not only did it make the leader angrier _*tick mark pulsing*_ , but the whole shop was in a laugh attack at his comment. And the best part if it all, Tora was completely oblivious. He doesn't even know that he's taunting him. It was only thanks to Ryún clamping a hand over his mouth that Tora stopped talking and was pulled back.

 **"Tora, knock it off. You're making things worse."** Ryún whispered. **"To be perfectly honest, things got bad when they got here so I'm trying to make them leave."** Tora whispered back, only to get fan-slapped upside the head. **"Don't try to act smart, dumbass."** Súchin warned.

 **"It's a deal."** the leader said. The trio turned their heads to see Tsu in front of the group arms-crossed. **"Um, uh what's a deal now?"** Tora asked with a raised eyebrow.

 **"The Rinju would leave this shop if I beat him [points to the leader] in a fight." "It cannot be THAT easy, right?" "Well..."** Tsu whispers something into Tora's ear, though was hesitant about explaining it. Lucas, who was close by, was rubbing his temples at Tsu's "offer" when she made it.

 **"Are you serious?"** Tora asked with an incredulous look on his face. Tsu nods her head. **"If HE, that guy, that psycho wins?"** Tora added a raised eyebrow to his look. **"Can we talk about this after the fight? It's embarrassing."** Tsu retorted, slightly blushing. **"If that's the case. *Inhales* Kick his ass."** Tora encouraged with a thumbs up, a faint sparkle shining off the tip.

In the background, Ryún and Súchin were watching the whole thing and was trying to figure out what was happening. Well, Ryún was trying to figure it out. Súchin had a pretty good idea of what was happening and shooting out a fierce glare at the gang members.

The fight would be taken outside using the motion figure system. As the fighters got their cards together, everyone was waiting in anticipation to see the fate of C.G. Palace. Their thoughts were put to rest when they heard a familiar phrase.

 **Tsu: "Stand up, Vanguard! Happiness Collector! (Grade 0, PWR 5000, SLD 10000)"**

 **Moru: "Stand up, Vanguard! Involution Star-Vader, Carbon!(Grade 0, PWR 5000, SLD 10000)"**

 ** _(Cardfight! Vanguard BGM Soundtrack- 09)_**

The whole arena was engulfed in a whirlwind as the battlefield was in the depths of space surround by asteroids. Behind Tsu came a girl with mouse ears atop her head carrying a satchel around her shoulder wearing her staff uniform She greeted the audience with a courteous bow. Behind Moru was a man in his battle armor who got into a battle stance.

 **"Link Joker..."** Súchin muttered **"... and Pale Moon. Pretty good match up considering the deck Tsu is using."** Tora commented. **"Hope so. By the way, what were you guys talking about before the fight?"** Ryún asked **"Later. Let's just enjoy this beat down."** Tora brushed off

 **Moru: "Draw. Ride! Star-Vader, Volt Line!"** Carbon jumps backward to make way for the new vanguard **"Turn End."**

 _Moru Field:_

 _Empty, Star-Vader, Volt Line, Empty_

 _Empty, Empty, Carbon_

 _Hand Size: 5:5 (Tsu)_

 _Damage: 0:0_

 **Tsu*Draws card* "Cutie Paratrooper, Ride!"** Happiness Collector leaped into the air as her whole body glowed and was replaced by Cutie Paratrooper who landed on top of an asteroid. The previous vanguard arouse behind her. **"Attack! (7000+5000=12000)"** **"No Guard" "Check. No trigger."** Paratrooper sent out waves of flyers at Volt Line and exploded on impact. Tsu puts Water Juggler into her hand. Moru revealed Photon and placed him into his damage zone. **"Turn End."**

 _Tsu's Field_

 _Empty, Cutie Paratrooper, Empty_

 _Empty, Happiness Collector, Empty_

 _Hand Size: 6:5 (Moru)_

 _Damage: 0:1_

 **Moru*Draws card* "Ride! Disorder Star-Vader, Iron!"** Carbon's entire body glowed an ominous black as his formed changed into an armored knight with a floating ring hovering behind him. **"Attack!"** Iron grabbed the hilt of his blade, prepared to strike. **"Drive Trigger, Check."** Moru smirked as he revealed Meteor Liger.

Meteor Liger appeared and unleashed a roar that sent a shock wave at Cutie Paratrooper who braced herself as she grunted from the force. As she took the moment to recover, she didn't see Iron sending an energy wave at her and was blasted, destroying the platform as well.

 **"Damage Check."** The two cards revealed no triggers as she added them to her damage zone. **"Turn's over."**

 _Moru's Field_

 _Empty, Disorder Star-Vader Iron, Empty_

 _Empty, Empty, Carbon_

 _Hand Size: 6:6 (Tsu)_

 _Damage Size: 1:2_

 **Tsu: "I ride Miss Direction!"** Cutie Paratrooper body glowed until she was replaced with a colorful box. The audience and Moru was confused as to why a box appeared instead of the unit until Miss Direction jumped out of the box and sat on top of it in a ladylike manner. Next, Darkside Princess appeared beside her with her swords at the ready. **"Miss Direction attacks!(8000+5000=13000)" "Guard with Stellar Garage."** "Drive check." She revealed Darkside Sword Master. **"Critical Trigger! All the effects go to Darkside Princess and she attacks. With her skill, she gets +5000 power.(14000+5000=19000)" "No Guard."** Moru reveals a critical trigger and flowers in the Vacuum, Cosmo Wreath. **"Because my Darkside Princess got another +5000 power from her skill, she goes to the soul. It's your move."**

 _Tsu's Field_

 _Empty, Miss Direction, Empty_

 _Empty, Happiness Collector, Empty_

 _Hand Size: 6:5 (Moru)_

 _Damage Size: 2:3_

 _Soul:2_

Moru draws his card and looks at it. **"This will be the beginning of your end girly."** he said with a cocky smirk. Tsu stared at him with determination.

 **Moru:"Cover this world with everlasting darkness. Ride! Star-Vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon!"** Iron's armor began to bleed out with dark energy as it shot in the sky and exploded into a black hurricane. No one could see within the vortex and heard only snarling. Then a tail, talons and then finally a scythe swept away the darkness to reveal 'Clown's' true form with it's twisted smile.

Everyone stared up at the beast as it descended behind it's user. Tsu stared up at it in concern and then turned back at Happiness Collector in worry as she knows what'll happen next.

'If Chaos Breaker the vanguard, then there's a pretty good idea of whose coming on his next turn.' Tora thought.

 **Moru:"Chaos Breaker skill."** Moru flips a card over in the damage zone and discards of volt-line. **"Lock Happiness Collector."** A black ring appears under Happiness Collector. She looks down at it before shudders in pain as the ring forces her to the ground.. **"Call Colony Maker and with her skill I call Turmoil Star-Vader, Zinc and activating her skill."** By placing Zinc in the soul, Moru unflips two cards in his damage zone and soul charges two from his deck. **"Carbon's skill."** He places him in the soul and calls Lanthanum behind Colony Maker and calls Volt-Line from his hand behind his vanguard.

 **"Chaos Breaker attacks your Vanguard!(11000+7000= 18000)" "No Guard." "Twin Drive. One... and two."** The cards revealed no triggers. Chaos Breaker raised his Scythe over his head and brings it down on Miss Direction who screams in pain from the attack. **"Colony Maker!(9000+7000=16000)" "Guard!"** Colony Maker's staff is intercepted by Nightmare Doll Mirabel's scissor. **"And that's my turn."**

 _Moru's Field_

 _Empty, Chaos Breaker Dragon, Colony Maker_

 _Empty, Volt-Line, Lanthanum_

 _Hand Size: 5:5 (Tsu)_

 _Damage: 3:3_

 _Soul: 5_

 **"This isn't looking too well for her. Pale Moon doesn't have any cards that can unlock or have resist and she can't break that lock this turn."** Ryún inquired. **"Don't worry. Tsu has it handled. She'll pull through in the end."** Tora informed her.

" **Keep dreamin. Moru's never gonna lose to an amateur like her."** one of the smug guys spouted. Ryun, Suchin and Tora shut them up immediately with menacing glares.

 **Tsu:"Bring about an amazing spectacle for the crowd. Ride! Masked Magician, Harri."** Miss Direction glowed as she flipped into the air and unto an asteroid in the new form of Harri with his signature top, wand and mask covering his left eye. **"Generation Stride. Curtain Call Announcer, Mephisto!"** Harri held out his top hat and out came Mephisto as if he was there the whole time.

 **Tsu: "Stride skill! Soul Charge and Call Cutie Paratrooper. With her skill Soul Charge and I call Hellgate Magician. +5000 power."** **Magician's skill. I call Dark side Princess. +5000 power. Mephisto's skill. All my rearguards get 1000 power for each Mephisto faced up."**

 **"Hellgate Magician attacks! (14000+8000=22000)** **"Guard."** Photon and Spark Doll created a guardian shield that blocked the attack.

 **"Mephisto attacks!"** "No guard. **"Triple Drive!"** The first revealed Flying Manticore, The second revealed Masquerade Bunny, the final card was Darkside Blade Master. **(Dark side Princess: 15000+5000= 2000)** Mephisto creates a ball of fire and hurls it at chaos breaker as it roared in pain and rage. **"Damage check. First "** Cold Death Dragon. **" Second."** The card shined a bright light. **"Heal Trigger. I recover and power up my vanguard. You won't beat me."**

 **"Just watch. Attack! (20000+5000=25000)" "Meteor Liger."** Said unit got in her way and faded away. **"That's my turn."** Tsu three units she called returned under the vanguard's soul and Mephisto retreated back into Harri's top hat.

 _Tsu's Field_

 _Empty, Masked Magician, Harri, Empty_

 _Empty, Happiness Collector, Empty_

 _Hand Size: 8:2 (Moru)_

 _Damage: 3:4_

 _Soul: 5_

 **"What just happened to her rearguards? Why didn't they stay on the field?"** Ryún asked. **"Magia."** Tora answered simply. **"Huh?" "When a unit called with this ability, they can activate different abilities and at they go to the soul at the end of the turn."** Súchin continued.

 ** _(Cardfight! Vanguard BGM Soundtrack- 24)_**

 **Moru: "Become evil incarnate and leaves this world in ruins! Generation Stride! Death Star-Vader, Chaos Universe!"** Chaos Breaker Dragon roars as its whole body morphed from its golden silver luster to that of a silver and black suit of armor. It's wings changing into multiple rings on its back. It's weapon, being no longer a scythe, now a shield in it's left hand and a blood red blade in it's right. The only thing that hasn't changed is it's twisted smile.

 **"Oh boy." Súchin heaved.** **"That can be a real game changer." Ryún added.**

 **"Hurry up and beat her man. She's a sitting duck." "I'm getting bored here. Jusy win it here."** The two obviously annoying guys immediately shut up after getting smacked upside the head by Tora. **"She'll win."** he declared and got back to the girls. **'She will.'**

 **Moru: "Call, Volt Line and Cold Death Dragon! Counterblast! The top card of your deck goes to an open space in a lock state."** Tsu draws a card and sees that it's masquerade bunny. Looking at her field, Tsu decides to place her in the back row where she was on her hands and knees in pain. **"Chaos Universe's skill."** Moru counterblasts one card and unflips a copy of chaos universe in his G-zone. **"Put a card from your hand into that(tsu's top left) circle as locked."** Tsu places Flying Manticore there and he appeared laying down and in the same state as her other two units.

 **Moru: Colony Maker attacks.(16000) "Guard!"** Dark Sword Master clashes with with colony maker's staff.

 **"Chaos Universe attacks!(26000+7000=33000)" "It's nullified. DarkSide Mirror Master!" "Triple Drive."** Moru hides a grin, " **First check, Stand Trigger. Colony maker restands and gets the power. Second Check. Critical trigger all effects to Cold Death Dragon. Third Check. Critical Trigger. Colony maker gets the critical and Cold Death gets the power."**

Chaos Universe stabs it's blades at Harri, but didn't make a dent in Tsu's guardian.

 **"Cold Breath attacks!(25000)" "Guard!"** Nightmare Doll Dory and Flying peryton blocked it with a guardian circle. **"Colony Maker." "No guard."** Said unit shot a ring that got Harri in his stomach. Two cards fly into the damage zone. None are triggers. **"Turn end."** Chaos universe reverts back to his previous form.

 _Moru's Field_

 _Cold Death Dragon, Chaos Breaker, Colony Maker_

 _Volt Line, Volt Line, Lanthanum_

 _Hand: 3:2 (Tsu)_

 _Damage: 4:5_

 _Soul: 5_

 **"Now do you get it? It's hopeless to try to beat me. Just save all of us some trouble and quit now. You can find some other shop to play in."** Moru stated.

 **"As if."** Tsu commented which stopped Moru's boasting. **"This game is mine."** Tsu finished as she drew her card.

 ** _(Cardfight! Vanguard BGM Soundtrack-11)_**

 **Tsu: "Its time for the grand finale. Generation Stride! Dragon Masquerade, Harri!"** Harri's entire formed changed, as well as his bird on his shoulders as it grew into it's true form. When the light dimmed, everyone saw a now matured Harri on the back of "Pop" who was now a dragon.

 **"The hell? It evolved?! Where did you get that unit?"** Moru scolded at her. **"From a friend."** Tsu replied as she took a quick glance at the spectators, then looked back.

 **"Stride Skill! Soul Charge and call Darkside Princess.+5000. And call Blade master My princess attacks Colony Maker! (9000+5000=14000)"** **"No guard."** Colony maker disappeared after getting struck down. **"Harri attacks.** **Sword master's skill."** Tsu moves the trigger into the soul and draws a card, giving Harri and extra +5000. Bringing him to 31000.

 **"Generation Break 3."** Tsu counterblasts 2 cards and moves the princess into the soul. **"Darkside Princess returns to the soul and I call up to 3 units."** Tsu calls Darkside Princess in front of Masquerade Bunny and Darkside Miss Direction behind the rearguard Flying Manticore.

 **"Now, since I have 5 rearguards choose two of your rearguards and send them to your soul.** Moru takes lanthanum and and the volt line on the left and puts them into the soul. **"Guard! Intercept!"** Moru placed The two criticals and Cold Death Dragon in the guardian circle. **"Triple Drive. First Check, Heal Trigger! My Harri gets power and I recover. Second Check. Critical Trigger! Power to Darkside Princess and criticial goes the Harri. Third Check."** Cutie Paratrooper.

Harri leaps into the air, hopping off of multiple asteroids as Pop breathed a plume of fire at his master. Harri point his wand at the fire as the head of it sucked it in, filling up like a balloon. Once full, he unleashes the head at Chaos Breaker exploded on impact. The cause wind to blow out from the point of impact.

Muro tried reaching for the cards on his deck when the wind blew two of the cards into the damage zone. A perfect guard and Chaos Bringer. The field dissipated in sprinkling light as the locks on the three units were lifted and the scythe wielding dragon has fallen.

Harri landed in front of pop as they returned to normal. Happiness Collector, Masquerade Bunny, Darkside Princessn Flying Manticore stood up and with Harri, took a bow as they faded from the field as well.

Virtual Screen: "Winner! Tsu Kōgō"

 **"How could I lose?"** Moru said as he took a knee. **"Maybe if you didn't cheat and took the time to actually make a deck, you could've won."** Tsu commented. Moru instantly stood up straight and stared down at her and she stared up at him. **"... A deal is a deal. This shop is no longer our target."** Moru announced as he gathered his cards and left the arena. Everyone was glaring at him as he left. Even the two guys who were with him gave him dirty looks.

 **"You lost to a novice? How lame." "We'd let you join us, but we can't let losers like you cramping our style."** Moru said no words and continued walking towards the exit. Tora noticed this and gave a silent sigh and decide to "escort" him out.

 **"I'll be right back."** Tora said briefly as he left the group. **"Where you going?" "Kicking him out properly."** Tora replied. **"Sweet! We'll take care of these guys."** Ryún boasted. Tora nodded in confirmation.

 _~Time Skip to kicking the other two guys out.~_

 **"Yeah you better run!"** Ryún shouted at the guys who she and Súchin beat. **"*sweat-dropped* You girls are merciless."** Tsu said after witnessing their performance. **"*sweat-dropped* Well, what did you expect. One's loud and proud while the other is silent, but deadly. OH, and not in "that" sense."** Tora corrected himself. enlisting a snicker from Lucas. **"Jokes aside, thank you for taking care of those guys. The Rinju are starting to step up their game.**

 **"No kidding, but what do you expect from a turf wars?"** Tora asked with his hands in his pockets.

 **"Weapons?"** Ryún said.

 **"Violence?"** Tsu said.

 **"Hospital Bills?"** Súchin said.

 **"...I stand corrected."** Tora immediately shuts up.

 **"But guys, seriously. There still a situation that still needs to be addressed here."** Ryún stated. **"What's that?" "No Tora DON'T!"** Tsu tried to warn him, but was too late.

 **"ARE you two dating? This is a very simple yes or no question. Answer the question!"** Ryún pressured.

 **"NO! We're not**!" Tsu shouted.

 **"Alright! Calm down! Would it kill ya to have a sense of humor?" "Would it kill you to stop the teasing them?"** Lucas jumped in. **"Probably. It's not in her genes to pass up opportunities such as this."** Súchin answered.

 **"*Inhales* Well then! *claps his hands together* I sure had my fill of excitement and drama for one day, so I'll take my leave."** Tora said as he made his way for the door. They all said their goodbyes when he stepped out. But then immediately came back in.

 **"Hold on a sec. I almost forgot. Here. Okay Bye!"** Tora then zoomed out the shop door.

Ryún and Súchin looked down at the card he gave them. It was clearly a vanguard card, but the front only had a blank face with both the vanguard and stride symbol diagonally in it's luster shine. (think of a Depend Card)

 **"Uh... what is this?"** Ryún looked at the card for a brief minute, trying to figure out what kind of card it was.

Súchin, as it seemed, just tucked it away in her deck box. Not looking like she cared, but showing that she appreciated the gift.

 **"That's just something he gives to a new friend. See?"** Tsu said showing her own blank card. **"And me."** Lucas cuts in, showing his own card. **"Oh... For some reason, I feel less special now."** Ryún said, a bit downcast.

 **"You can sulk on the way home. Its closing time now. Everybody out now!"** Lucas announced to everyone in the shop.

 ** _..._**

 **"See ya at school." Ryún and Súchin departed from Tsu.** As the two left a sudden thought came to Ryún head. **"Hey, I just thought of something. Why was Tsu late at the shop if she finishes earlier than us?" "*I don't know*"** Súchin hummed.

* * *

 **Tora: Its time for...**

 **Chrono Dran: Card of the day!**

 **Tora: Today we'll talk about Harri's newly evolved form. Dragon Masquerade, Harri. This genius magician takes his magic to the next level in a fight where he'll leave you speechless. An amazing spectacle as he and Pop gain new power.** Tora said, standing next to a screen replaying Harri's performance in battle in a blue room.

 **Chrono Dran: For a cost for two counterblasts and for having 2 cards in your g-zone faced up, you can move one of your rearguards from the field into the soul and call three fresh units to attack. And for an added bonus, if you have a full field, you can force your opponents to send away two of their rearguards.**

 **Tora: Use cards with the magia ability to links skills and have a proper formation to attack. Don't forget to soulcharge and pull a win from out of your hat.** Tora said this in a magician costume.

 **Chrono Dran: Don't you mean a Mephisto?** Chrono Dran is wearing a magician costume also and holds out his hat as Mephisto's head pops out of it. Tora claps in amazement.

 **Tora and Chrono Dran: That all for today. See you next time.**

They say before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Cardfight Vangurd: Dream Shooter

 ** _Sora no mukou kanjiteta_**

 ** _Umi no mukou mitsumeteta_**

 ** _Hajimari no yokan wo_**

* * *

 _Chrono Dran wakes up and stretches his limbs. He stares at the other side of the room and sees that Tora is still in knocked out in his bed._

 _Chrono Dran flies over and and tries to wake him up. He then shouts really loudly in his face._

 _Tora shoots up awake, but head-butts the little dragon and they both fall over holding their heads._

* * *

 ** _Hoshi wa zutto shitte ita ne_**

 ** _Kaze wa zutto matte ita ne_**

 ** _Takamaru kono mune Hibiku GO SIGN_**

* * *

 _Ryún, Súchin, and Tsu are walking to the shop talking to each other when Tora runs past them. They chase after him._

 _Tora turns back to wave at them and ends up hitting a stop sign at the corner and falls down on his butt._

* * *

 ** _Tsugi no YES, NO Kakuritsu nanka ja kimetaku nai_**

 ** _Atsui OMOI Issho ni shoumei shiyou_**

* * *

 _As the girls catch up to him, Tora gets to his feet and laughs it off like nothing happened._

 _The Tsu and Ryún chuckles at his normal antics and Súchin smiles at him._

* * *

 ** _FLY AWAY Tooku he_**

 ** _Hikaru ROCKET Uchiageru nda!_**

 ** _(LET'S GO TOGETHER!)_**

* * *

 _Scene flips to:_

 _Uluru holds baby Tora in her arms lovingly._

 _Súchin, Tsu, and Ryún puts their finger on their noses, leaving Tora having a question mark over his head._

 _Chrono Dran screams after Tsu screams when she sees him up close._

 _Súchin is hugging Chrono Dran close to her chest like a plush doll._

 _Tsu and Súchin are singing into their microphones in dresses._

* * *

 ** _CATCH MY STAR Kono te de_**

 ** _Kirihiraku ima Afuredasu_**

 ** _Te ni irete jibun no mirai wo_**

 ** _(Kitto dekiru yo)_**

* * *

 _Scene flips to:_

 _Tora and Ryún are butting heads in an angry manner, but Súchin slaps them both._

 _Chronojet Dragon punching Cocytus in the face._

 _Ryún is set on fire by her burning determination._

 _Ahsha swings her scythe down and splits the ground._

 _Vortex Desire roars at the sky in might._

 _Tsu in the form of Harri rides on top of Pop in his dragon form as she waves her wand in the air._

 _Moru and Tora fist bump._

 _Baby Tora gripping Chrono Dran's finger._

* * *

 ** _Omoi omoi no kiseki Egakou_**

 ** _Akiramenai yo, zettai!_**

 ** _Yume wo nerau! WE ARE "DREAM SHOOTER"!_**

* * *

 _Tora dangles his necklace in front of his face. Then Chrono Drawn jumps onto his head._

 _Then out of nowhere Tsu soon after and jumps on Tora's back._

 _Ryún joins in and dog piles on top of them. Súchin joins in, but sits next to them instead._

 _They laugh altogether._

* * *

 ** _Preview: Under the LimeLight_**

 **Ryún: "Nice job on the win!"**

 **Súchin: "Yeah. You finally shut him up."**

 **Tsu: "O-oh well. It was nothing really. You don't need to compliment me."**

 **Ryún** **: "What? Don't be like that. You're gonna be the bee's knees at the shop."**

 **Tsu: "I don't think so."**

 **Tora: "After 3 months you still haven't changed."**

 **Tsu: "What do you mean by that?!"**

 **Tora: "Nothing!"**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _God its so hard trying to type scenes in an opening and ending song. Its MUCH easier to just animate it... Probably not. I was planning on using Dream Dream Express, but google hates me and doesn't want to give me the lyrics._**

 _ **Now, remember when I said that the first chapter was the longest? Forget that. This chapter is much bigger. Anyways, anybody know how a Neo Nectar deck works and how to build one cause I'm drawing a blank.**_

 _ **I was planning on using Dream Dream Express, but google hates me and doesn't want to give me the lyrics. That and because I also love this song too.**_

 ** _Reaction to Vanguard NEXT:_ (1) A stride skill such as Laurd should NEVER exist in this world. But who am I kidding? Blaster Dark Diablo and Chronofang Tiger does the same thing. (2) Well... Vanquisher just got more support and more broken.**

 _ **Reaction to new RWBY intro(WARNING: If you haven't seen the intro, SKIP this cause this could possibly cause confusion and/or spoilers):**_

 **(1) Love the new character designs from all characters.**

 **(2) Saw two of Weiss' "servants" and will obviously play a role in the story and her character developments.**

 **(3) Just saw Weiss' dad again and the whole time I was staring at his mustache. Why do the boss of EVERY big** **corporation have to have a mustache that take up like 30% of their face?**

 **(4) How is it that there's a big, buff dad/husband and yet a a normal sized mom/wife? HOW?! oh and Sun is at the menagerie too.**

 **(5) Jesus Christ, how is Yang gonna recover?**

 **(6) Who the f* are these guys? Why are they NOW being introduced?**

 **(7) Why does Cinder have short hair again and looked like she made out with that bug like Amber in season 3?**

 _ **Now that I got that out of my system, hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think. Also, if you have read my note in at the end of chapter 3, this chapter, as well as the one before, has been re-edited.**_


	3. Turn 3: Under the Limelight

**_Author's Note:_**

 **Welcome back reader's to another chapter to my upstarting story. Sorry for the wait, but school and thinking of a plot for this chapter was a bit difficult. Special thanks to "FanOfKings" for pointing out my errors in the last chapter and that it's fixed. On other news, I'm posting the day each was chapter published now and you'll know why in the end.**

 **Now without further ado, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Published on 12/04/16

It was another day in Japan. Some people going about their daily business and others making the most of it. It was lively at C.G. Palace today as news began to spread about the upcoming vanguard tournament coming within the next month. Lucas was deep in thought and had a stoic face on as he stared at the ad on his computer screen as it showed last year's vanguard team; "Team Legion". Each member of the team racking up an undefeated winning streak.

Lucas snapped out of his thoughts when the shop door opened and entered Ryún and Tsu, but strangely no Súchin.

 **"Hey Lucas./ What's up."** The girls greeted. **"... Nothing much. Same old, same old."** Lucas said with a smile as he closed the screen.

* * *

 ** _Opening Sequence_**

* * *

 **"Who knows where she's gone. I can't keep track of her, she's like a ninja."** Ryún explained as she places a card in the guardian circle. Right now she and Tsu were in a middle of a card fight with the damage 5:4 in Tsu's favor. **"Really? I thought you two went everywhere together." "What gave you that idea?"** Ryún asked in a raised eyebrow. **"She told me herself."** Tsu said as she drew a critical trigger and gave the final damage to Ryún's vanguard.

 **"*Sigh* Come to think of it, where does Súchin go? She always bails on me on Tuesday and Wednesdays and she'd be tired the next day. Even over the summer..."** Ryún took the thought into deep consideration, then a light bulb shined over her head. **"TSU!"** Ryún slammed her hands on the table. **"WHAT?"** Tsu backpedaled. **"We. Are gonna spy. On Súchin.** " Ryún declared. **"*sweat-dropped* You don't have to be so dramatic."** Tsu nervously replied.

That was exactly what they did the next day. The time school ended, Ryún said her goodbyes to Súchin and the two went their separate ways. Little did the white-haired girl knew, Tsu was following her from a fair distance away. After about a couple minutes of tailing, Súchin finally entered a pure white building.

Ryún was running towards the building where Tsu texted her where Súchin entered. Strangely enough though, the message was all in caps saying: **_"HET PVER HERE NOW. NUST SEE!(get over here now. must see!)"_** Apparently she was rushing and totally didn't care for her misspellings. When she finally got to the supposed white building. As she entered, she noticed Tsu peeking around the corner.

 **"What'd you find?"** Ryún questioned. No response. **"Uh, Tsu? Tsu."** Becoming annoyed by the lack of response, Ryún flicked the back of Tsu's head. **"OW! What was that?!"** she half whispered, half yelled at her partner. **"You weren't listening. What are you staring at? And... why are you whispering?"** Ryún began, but was hushed. **"Shh! Take a look."** Tsu went back to peeking around the corner. Ryún did the same and was stunned at what she was seeing with her own eyes. **"Oh... My God..."**

 ** _~The Next Day~_**

Súchin was in a sour mood today. After the routine she did yesterday, she was exhausted and honestly wouldn't mind actually sleeping in class. Sadly, that plan was cut short by her "friendly" red-head.

 **"Okay, seriously. What is your problem?"** Ryún asked bluntly. Súchin cracked a tired eye open at her friend. She wanted to just ignore her, but she probably wouldn't sleep for another few minutes if Ryún wasn't satisfied. **"Nothing. Can I sleep now?"** She closed her eye. **"I'm pretty sure you looking like a half-asleep zombie doesn't mean you're fine at all."** Súchin looks up and glares and Ryún. **"Shutting up. Anyways there's somewhere I gotta take you after school, buuuut I'm a let you sleep on that." "Thank you..."** Súchin managed to say before falling asleep, unknowing of whats to come for her.

After waking up from her well needed nap, Súchin made her way out of class and out of the school where Ryún was waiting for her.

 **"Good, you're done. Now put this on."** "Ryún tried wrapping the blindfold, but Súchin stopped it with her hand. **"What is it that needs me to be blindfolded?" "Don't worry. You'll thank me later for this."** **"I'm not getting dragged into another one of your schemes!"** Súchin heavily implied. **"Just put it on."** Súchin eyed the cloth in her friend's hand and with a heavy sigh, she donned the blindfold and was tugged down the sidewalk.

After some time of walking, Súchin heard the opening and closing of doors as she felt the warm air from an heater hit her face, telling her that she was inside a building. The two finally stopped as Súchin felt the blindfold being removed and had to cover her eyes from the new lighting. What Súchin saw in front of her was a marble pedestal used in tournaments and Tsu standing on the opposite side with her cards floating over her hand.

 **"You brought me here for just a fight? We could've done this anywhere... else?"** Súchin turned to face Ryún, but found that she wasn't there with her.

 **"Actually Súchin, its more than just a fight. It's-"** Tsu began, but was interrupted. **"Something I'll thank her later for right? Can we get on with it?"** A holographic table appeared as she placed her starter down and held the cards in her hand. **"Alright... 'Jeez. She must have been really tired.' Let's start."**

 **Tsu: "Stand up, Vanguard! Happiness Collector!"**

 **Súchin: "Stand up, Vanguard! Spring-Heralding Maiden, Ozu!"**

 ** _(Cardfight Vanguard BGM Soundtrack - 13)_**

The giris system activated as the whole battlefield changed into a lush green forest, teeming with ever growing life with just a open patch at the center of it all.

In front of Tsu appeared Happiness Collector and on the other side appeared Ozu in front of Súchin.

 **Tsu: "Ride! Masquerade Bunny!(7000)"** Her starter form changes into that of a bunny outfit and behind her came Happiness Collector. **"I'm done."** She announces.

 _Tsu's Field:_

 _Empty, Masquerade Bunny, Empty_

 _Empty, Happiness Collector, Empty_

 _Hand Size: 5:5 (Suchin)_

 _Damage: 0:0_

 **Súchin: "Ride! Budding Maiden, Diane!(8000)Attack!(5000+8000=13000) Drive Check. No trigger."** She adds Maiden of Passionflower(PG) to her hand. Diane leaps into the air and slashes at Masquerade Bunny as she let's out a yelp.

 _Súchin's Field:_

 _Empty, Budding Maiden, Diane, Empty_

 _Empty, Spring-Heralding Maiden, Ozu, Empty_

 _Hand: 6:5 (Tsu)_

 _Damage: 0:1_

 **Tsu: Stand and draw. Ride! Miss Direction(8000)! Calling Darkside Princess(9000) and they attack!"** Masquerade Bunny flipped up into the air and transformed in Miss Direction as the succubus came down and dived towards Diane. **"Check."** Tsu puts cutie Paratrooper into her hand as her vanguard delivered a kick to Diane's chest. **"The next attack!(9000+5000=14000)"** Tsu announces. **"Guard."** The attack was blocked by Tsukken Don who catches it in its hands. **"Princess's skill! She'll go to the soul and that's my turn."**

 _Tsu's Field:_

 _Empty, Miss Direction, Empty_

 _Empty, Happiness Collector., Empty_

 _Soul: 2_

 _Hand: 5:5 (Suchin)_

 _Damage: 1:1_

 _Drop Zone: 0:1_

 **Súchin: *Draws card* Ride! Blossoming Maiden, Cela(10000)!"** Diane's body glowed a brilliant white before a female bioroid in armor appeared with a scythe. **"Call! Pia, Gladiolus! Gladiolus attacks with Katrina's support!(9000+7000=16000)" "No guard."** Tsu's second card flies into the damage zone. **"Cela attacks!(10000+5000=15000)" No Guard."** Tsu responds again. **"Drive check. No trigger."** Miss Direction braced herself and grunts as she takes the damage. Harri becomes the third card to Tsu's damage. **"Turn End."**

 _Súchin's Field:_

 _Empty, Blooming Maiden, Cela, Maiden of Gladiolus_

 _Empty, Spring-Heralding Maiden, Ozu, Early-Flowering Maiden, Pia_

 _Hand: 4:5 (Tsu)_

 _Damage: 1:3_

 **Tsu: "Ride! Masked Magician, Harri. Harri Attacks your vanguard!(11000+5000=16000)" No guard." Twin Drive."** Water Juggler, Tender Breeder. **"Heal Trigger! Recovering one damage."** _(Harri: 16000+5000=21000)_ The head on Harri's wand expanded in size and enveloped Cela, but not before bursting in an explosion. **"Damage check. Stand trigger. Standing Gladiolus and power to Cela." "Well then. My turn's over."** Tsu announced, except now with a sly smile on her face.

 _Tsu's Field:_

 _Empty, Masked Magician, Harri, Empty_

 _Empty, Happiness Collector, Empty_

 _Soul: 3_

 _Hand: 7:4 (Suchin)_

 _Damage: 2:2_

Súchin didn't let this go unnoticed and decided to speak up. **"Oi. What's with that look?" "~What look?~"** She asked innocently. **"You and Ryún are planning something and this cardfight has something to do with it so might as well tell me."** Súchin demanded. **"~Oh, but if I did then you wouldn't focus on the fight.~" "And what does THAT me?" "*Chuckles* You'll find out after this is over. It's your turn anyway."**

 **Súchin: Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha! Ride!"** Cela raises her scythe in the air as she began to glow and take the form of the new vanguard. **"Generation Zone release!"** Súchin discards of Padimi. **"Generation Stride! Flower Princess of Spring, Arborea! (26000)"** A storm of cherry blossom petals turn into a hurricane as Arborea sat on the back of her forest dragon.

 **"Stride skill! Counterblast and Superior call another Gladiolus; 2000. Gladiolus on the right will attack your vanguard (9000+7000=16000) and with her skill, (CB:1) call another Pia." "Guard with Tender Breeder." "Next, Arborea! (26000+5000=31000)" Perfect Guard with Water Juggler!"** Said unit creates a bubble shield that and stands in the path of the bioroid. **"Triple Drive. Check!"** Ahsha, Flower Guarden Maiden, Mylis, Maiden of Flower Screen. **"Critical Trigger! Both of the effects will go to my standing Gladiolus."** _(Gladiolus: 90005000= 14000, 1 critical)._

 **"Attack! (14000+7000=21000, 1 critical)" "No guard."** Harri raises his wand to block Gladiolus's attack, but was unprepared and took a hit from Mylis's mallet. **"Damage Check."** Hell's Gate Magician. Poison juggler. **"Turn End."** Súchin announces.

 _Súchin's Field:_

 _Maiden of Gladiolus, Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha, Maiden of Gladiolus_

 _Early-Flowering Maiden, Pia, Spring-Heralding Miaden, Ozu, Early-Flowering Maiden, Pia_

 _Hand: 6:4 (Tsu)_

 _Damage: 2:4_

 **Tsu: "Generation Stride! Curtain Call Announcer, Mephisto!(26000)!"** Harri bows as his head as his Top hat rolls off his head and down his arm before landing on its top. The insides began to glow as blue mist began pouring out when a giant demon sprouted from within and grew to it's full height.

 **"Stride skill! Soul charge( _Crescent Moon Juggler)_ and Call Darkside Princess,5000 power. Miss Direction skill, call. Happiness Collector's skill."** Tsu moves her into the soul, **"Draw and soul charge _(Cutie Paratrooper)_ and call Darkside Sword Master. Mephisto's skill" **Tsu unflips a Mephisto in the G-zone.

 **"All units get 1000 power. Now, Sword Master boosts Miss Direction and attacks the Gladiolus on the right! (9000+5000=14000)"** Tsu points at her target. **"No guard."** Miss Direction leaps into the air and lands a powerful kick to the chosen Gladiolus before jumping back as Súchin's rearguard disappeared. **"Mephisto attacks and with Sword Master's skill, I draw one card and an extra 5000. (32000)" "No guard." "Triple Drive."** Three cards flew up and each of them revealed themselves as: Prankster Girl of Mirrorland, Nightmare Doll Mirabel, Masquerade Bunny. **"Miss Direction gets all of the effects from the stand trigger, Mephisto gets the critical and Darkside Princess gets the power."**

Darkside Princess and Miss Direction glowed showing they received the power while the latter stood back up on her feet. Mephisto brought it's hands over his head and brought it down unto Ahsha who jumped away to avoid being completely crushed. Súchin places two cards into her damage zone. One of which was a heal trigger, but she couldn't recover any damage and only increased Ahsha's power.

 **"Miss Direction attacks the second Gladiolus! (14000)." "No guard.** " The first copy met the same fate as it's double. **"This next one is to your vanguard. My Princess attacks and using a boost from her skill! (25000)" "Guard!"** Súchin calls Mylis to the guardian circle and disappears shortly after. **"Now my rearguards return back into the soul and I'll pass things onto you."** Tsu finishes. just as she says this, Mephisto retreats back into Harri's hat before he dons the top hat.

 _Tsu's Field:_

 _Empty, Masked Magician, Harri ,Empty_

 _Empty, Empty, Empty_

 _Soul: 6_

 _Hand: 7:5 (Súchin)_

 _Damage: 4:4_

 **Súchin: "*Draws card* Generation Stride!"** Súchin discards a copy of Ahsha from her hand. **"Sacred Tree Dragon, Jingle Flower Dragon! (26000)** Ahsha once began transformed in hurricane of cherry blossoms, but instead of a bioroid came a Forest Dragon with grand butterfly-like wings.

 **"Stride Skill! Supeior Call another Pia. And I call Maiden of Flower Screen and with her skill. I send the Ahsha in my drop zone back to my deck, giving her the same name as Pia on the field. Jingle Flower Dragon's skill."** Súchin flips a copy of Jingle Flower in the G-Zone. **"I choose Pia! That's 2000 for every unit."** _(Flower Screen: 9000=17000)(Pia: 7000=15000)(Jingle Flower: 26000=34000) (Ozu: 5000=13000) **'Yikes. This is why I stay away from Neo Nectar.'**_ Tsu muses as she chuckles at the amount of trouble she's in. Something she's learn to do over the summer.

 **"Jingle Flower Dragon attacks! (34000+13000= 47000)"** Jingle Flower raises it's hand at Harri as a pink beam shoots from it's palm. **"Nullified with Mirror Master"** Tsu discards of a Cutie Paratrooper to bring the forest dragon's attack to a halt. **"Triple Drive."** Súchin announces as one by one the three cards revealed themselves. The first of which being a critical trigger, the second being stand trigger and the third being Padimi. **"All of the effects go to Flower Screen. Now attack! (27000+15000=42000, 1 critical)."** Tsu smiles as she takes a card from her hand and places it down on the guardian circle. **"Perfect Guard."** Tsu this time discards of Harri. **'Another one? "Pia attacks! (1500015000= 30000) "No guard."** The last Pia swung her scythe at Harri, dealing the fifth point of damage. **"Turn End." _'Tsu couldn't play at her best because her rearguards were locked against that leader but, what about when she has free reign of her field?'_** Suchin thought as she inspected the cards in her hand.

Sitting on a coach in a room, Ryún was watching as the fight unfolded with a hand covering a sly smile on her face. **"*Chuckling* Súchin is gonna be so surprised when she finds out. Right?"** Ryún asked to an older women in her late 30s wearing a beautiful designer dress who responded with a nod.

 _Súchin's Field:_

 _Maiden of Flower Screen, Raununculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha, Early-Flowering Maiden, Pia_

 _Pia, Spring-Heralding Maiden, Ozu, Pia_

 _Hand: 7:3 (Tsu)_

 _Damage: : 4:5_

 ** _(Cardfight Vanguard OST: Pale Moon)_**

 **Tsu: "Generation Stride!"** Tsu takes the Masquerade erupted from Harri's position. A figure shot out from the smoke before clearing away the smoke with her wings as rainbow colored feathers fluttered on the ground. **"Dreamiy Axel, Milward! (26000)" _'A new G-unit? This could get dangerous.'_** Súchin gave much forethought to the new unit's capabilities.

 **"Stride Skill! Soul Charge (Cutie Paratrooper) and call Cutie Paratrooper. 5000 and with her skill Call Crescent Moon Juggler with and added 5000 power. Juggler's skill, call Happiness Collector, 2000 and soul charge. Milward's Skill!"** Suchin soulblasts Miss Direction and flips a copy of Milward in the G-zone. **"Calling a second Cutie Paratrooper and Darkside Princess, 4000. Happiness Collector's skill."** Tsu moves her starter in the soul like before and thus draws a card and soul charge. **"My second Paratropper's skill, Call Sword Master,5000. Finally. I give Crescent Moon Juggler the ability that allows me to draw a card when his attack lands."** ** _'Alright. Time for a little push.'_** Tsu mused.

" **Oi! Súchin! Ever noticed something about our units?" "Hm? What do you mean?" "I mean, don't you take the time to look at what their wearing? Each clan's choice of attire perfectly matches the background of their nations and their archetypes. My units show how dedicated their are at performing in their shows. Your units with their connections with nature. Even Bermuda Triangle who wear more than just swimsuits."** Tsu explained. **"What does that have to do with this fight?"** Súchin demanded. **"Silly. Its why we're fighting."** Tsu smiled. **"H-huh?"** Súchin lost her composure for a bit as she showed signs of confusion; that and the fact that question marks were floating over her head. **"Okay. I said too much. Shall we continue?"**

 **"Crescent Moon attacks your vanguard with Sword Master's support and when attack lands a blow, I can draw a card thanks to Milward." (14000+9000=23000).** Recovering from her stupor, Súchin responded, **"No guard."** as Ahsha was hit by throwing knives. Pulling a critical trigger for her fifth damaged, Súchin power vanguard. _(Ahsha: 16000, 1 crit)_. **"Next, Milward attacks with a boost from Cutie Paratrooper! Sword master's skill! An extra 5000 and I draw." (26000+17000+5000=48000) "Perfect Guard! Maiden of Passionflower."** Súchin discards of Diane.

Milward unleashes a gust of wind from a flap of her wings that blew acroos the other side of the battlefield, but the maiden held her ground and defended Ahsha.

 **"Triple Drive."** Tsu pulls three cards. Two Flying Manticores and one Darkside princess. **"No trigger. Then how about this!"** Tsu signals her Darkside princess to attack with a Cutie Paratrooper supporting her, plus her skill. _( 18000+11000=29000)_ **"Maiden of Daybreak and Cela will guard."** Súchin declared. **"Jeez. You really like having to keep things a secret, huh?"** At this time Tsu's vanguard changed back to Harri and the remaining units on her field return to the soul.

 _Tsu's Field:_

 _Empty, Masked Magician, Harri, Empty_

 _Empty, Empty, Empty_

 _Hand: 9:3 (Súchin)_

 _Damage: 5:5_

 **"Secret? You..."** Súchin murmured to herself after now realizing their plot. **"Eh?" "I don't have ANYTHING to hide!"** Súchin exclaimed, faint blush on her face. ** _'*sweat dropped* Uh huh... She sure has a terrible way to hide it.'_**

 **Súchin: *Draws card quickly* "Generation Stride!"** Súchin this time takes a grade one and two units and discards them. Ahsha body transformed as she took on an older, more mature form that she previously was. **"Dream-Spinning Ranunculus, Ahsha."** Tsu looked at the new Ahsha in wonder while she thought, **_'She evolved too...'_**

 ** _(Cardfight Vanguard BGM Soundtrack - The Full Moon)_**

 **"Stride Skill! I call another Maiden of Flower Screen and Pia retires. I activate both of Flower Screen's ability to become Pia."** Diane and Pia are put back into the deck to activate their abilities. **"Ahsha's skill."** Suchin flips a copy of Ahsha in the G-zone. **"I choose Pia and since I have two on the field, all units in the front row get 5000 and for having two cards faced-up in the G-zone, I call another Pia in place of Ozu and she gets 2000 power. Finally, I use each of the Pia's ability, returning Cela, Padimi, my three Gladiolus, and Diane to my deck."**

 _(A/N: There was originally one Diane and two Gladiolus in the drop zone. The other two were used to stride. I also ran the math myself; the Screen Flowers get the full 9000 from the Pias and the extra 5000 because of Ahsha. The back row Pias each get 6000 and the extra 2000 went to the Pia behind Ahsha.)_

 _Suchin's Current Field and Power:_

 _Maiden of Flower Screen (23000), Ahsha (31000),_ _Maiden of Flower Screen (23000)_

 _Pia (13000),_ _Pia (15000),_ _Pia (13000)_

 ** _'It's official. I REALLY don't like Neo Nectar.'_** Tsu complained in her mind.

 **"Ahsha attacks Harri!" (31000+15000=46000)."** Ahsha raises her scythe and slams it on the ground, imbedding the blade into the Earth. The ground rumble when just then, large stones began sprouting towards the direction of the Magician. Tsu gives out a heavy sigh as she closes the stack of cards in her hand. **"No guard."** The stones eventually made an impact on Harri.

 _Winner: "Súchin Shojo"_

 ** _~Aftermath~_**

 ** _(Either play "Naruto OST 2 - Fooling Mode" or the music played in the in Vanguard that you think would fit this situation)_**

Súchin was sitting on the couch in the same room where Ryún was watching the fight with her hands covering her face in embarrassment. Right now Tsu and Ryún were trying to console her.

 **"C'mon Súchin, cheer up. There's nothing wrong with being a model."** Tsu complimented. **"Yeah. Just think of all the guys that'll be looking your way."** Ryún added.

 _*SMACK*_

 **"Shut Up! I never asked to be spied on!"** Súchin growled angrily as she waved her paper fan over her head with a flushed face. As many would not believe, Suchin's mother works as a fashion designer and model for company currently stationed here in Japan and as it just so happens Suchin had also taken part in modeling to ease the load her mother has. Unfortunately for her, Tsu and Ryun just so happened to follow her and learn of her recent "tendencies".

All the while Tsu was trying to hold her back from Ryún as the red head was rubbing the bump on their head before they heard laughing at the door.

 **"Oh my, honey! Always so bashful."** Súchin's mother, Hana, spoke put. She had the same color eyes, but much longer hair reaching down and wore an elegant dress. **"Súchin, dear. How come you never told me you had such lovely friends?" "Mom!"** Súchin exclaimed as she tried to escape her mother's hug.

Ryún and Tsu looked from afar as they remembered their first experience with the monstrous death hug.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

Tsu and Ryún were peaking around the corner where they saw Súchin modeling in a dress in different poses. However, the duo were so focused on her that they didn't notice a hand on their shoulders where they were pulled and were faced with Hana's smiling face, but was emanating with a dark and scary presence.

The two we're visibly shaken up to say the least so they began explaining why they were there and almost immediately the mother's face beamed with delight as she brought the two in a crushing hug. After recovering from Hana's sign of "affection", the three went into talking about various things, from the dilemma with the lack of creativity and ideas in creating new designs to how Súchin would come the school the next day tired and always hidden it when she's home.

Seeing as how Hana was feeling concerned, Ryún and Tsu decided to step in and lend their support by coming up with the idea of mimicking the clothing styles of the units they use in their cardfights. A bit lost on the idea, Tsu showed Hana photos and recordings of her unit's full form when on a motion figure system and others. Seeing as how Vanguard was such a hot topic in the world, what with all the tournaments and special events, lets just say Hana was ecstatic at the number of designs she could produce.

The only problem was how they were gonna use as models? Which in turn brought out the plan to drag Súchin into the mix.

 ** _~End of Flashback~_**

 **"So yeah. We on planned on using our fight as a way to capture our units as full body models as a way to** **help."** Tsu said. **"To be honest I'm surprised no one else thought of this."** Ryún added. **"Right?"** Hana inquired.

 **"Thank you..."** Súchin said softly. **"Huh? What was that? Didn't catch that."** Ryún asked as she cupped one ear with a smug smile, only to snap her head back to avoid a swing from a paper fan. **"Alrigth! I'm leaving! Come on Tsu, we're leaving!"** Ryun ran past her for the exit. **"Why me too?!"** Tsu turned to see Súchin patting the fan in her other hand in a threatening manner. **"Right behind you."** she whispered before taking off after her.

After the two left, Súchin flopped face first into the pillow on the couch tired. She didn't realize just how physically and mentally exhausted she was today. **"You really do have some great friends."** Súchin looked up at her mother's smiling face for her comment before burying her face back in the pillow. **"Yeah..."**

 ** _(Music End)_**

* * *

 **Tora: It's time for...**

 **Chrono Dran: Card of the Day!**

 **Tora: Today we're gonna talk about Dream-Spinning Ranunculus, Ahsha. Another evolved unit taking it to the field. Not only does she bring beauty, but also immense and staggering power to the fight."** Tora is standing next to a screen showing Ahsha evolving into her new form and showing off her performance.

 **Chrono Dran: A soul and G Persona blast is all that needed to use the effect. By having two or more copies on the field, the front row gets 5000 power and you can call another copy from the deck to give them an extra 2000. Perfect for pressuring your opponent for the win."** After he said this, Chrono Dran flew off.

 **Tora: Use cards that can let you call copies from the deck, cards that allow you to give them same name as another unit already on the field and give power for having copies on the field. 'Strength in numbers' is the way to go with this clan."** Tora said as Dran returned with a potted plant in one hand. He uses his other hand and speeds up the plant's growth and made it grow into a rose in mere seconds.

 **Tora and Chrono Dran: That's all for today. See you next time.**

* * *

 ** _Closing Sequence_**

* * *

 ** _Preview: His Shadow_**

 **Súchin: Don't ever talk to me again.**

 **Ryún: What? We were doing you a favor. We saw what you were doing.**

 **Súchin: Shut up. You didn't see anything!**

 **Tsu: You actually like being the center of attention. You just don't show it. Right?**

 **Súchin: I do not!**

 **Ryún: Liar! Then why you smiling for?**

 **Súchin: Leave me alone.**

 **Tsu: You know you liked it.**

 _*SMACK, SMACK*_

 **Ryún and Tsu: oooww...**

* * *

 ** _Author's note:_**

 _ **Well then! After about a month of being out of commission, you get to hear me rant about life so strap in. Also,** **Chapter 4 will be on hold after this chapter so that I may do some re-edits and add bios... and a bit of sulking.** **Reason being is so that I can rebuild the deck Tora has that will include cards from the newest clan booster: Gear of Fate and so that you can have a better idea about my characters and the world. Why I didn't look up the cards in the set before it's English release is because I'm lazy.**_

 ** _Also warning, if you have not seen any of the episodes I suggest you don't pay any mind to my reactions._**

 ** _Reaction to latest episodes of Vanguard G NEXT:_**

 **(1) I swear I imagined Shion with devils horns on his hand because he was being underhanded the entire episode.**

 **(2) ahh. Classic Rin. Being as Tsundere as possible. All thanks to the devil child that is Shion.**

 **(3) I think my heart just stopped at the brokeness I just witnessed at the episode.**

 **(4) Oh... my god. I was so feeling the Tokoha and miguel ship setting sailed that episode. Up until the end when it was turned into a Titanic. I guess people just prefer Chrono x Tokoha more.**

 **(5) You all saw what was on Miguel's hand right? The clan emblem he played for? It's pretty clear that in my previous chapter, I had the idea of putting the clan emblems and their colors on the antagonists in my created opening. I had NO idea bushiroad was plotting on doing so. Even Before the episode was aired after the chapter I posted so I had no knowledge. Hope you understand that I did not copy them.**

 **(6) Okay. I think its pretty clear that I am staying as far away as GODLY possible from any Neo Nectar player from now on after that episode.**

 **(7) Not much to say about the newest episode. Just opened up new character development for Kazuma.**

 ** _Reaction to latest episodes of RWBY:_**

 **(1) First off, is no one gonna say anything about Nora and Ren breaking the 4th wall in the first episode. No? Okay. Secondly, how?! They made it look so easy!**

 **(2) I feel as though they ripped off the Dementors from Harry Potter and the Time Wraiths from Flash with the new grimm. Ghoul was it called?**

 **(3) I do not like Weiss' dad. He LOOKS, SOUNDS, AND ACTS like a rich corporate asshole who fails at life at being a father. Who agrees with me?**

 **(4) What can I say about Whitley? I love the guy the funny little brother I see him as.**

 **(5) Do you think Roosterteeth was trying to discreetly ship Blake and Sun? Like literally SHIP?**

 **(6) Be honest. Who laughed when Sun got slapped? The screen blacked out, but we all could tell what happened.**

 **(7) After all the episodes so far, I witnessed all of the girls of RWBY smiling. PROTECT THOSE SMILES!**

 **(8) Tyrian is creepy as hell as ever with his sadistic laughing and behavior.**

 **(9) If you ever see a villain's eyes glow when their mad, then obviously they're really strong, someone you should stay as far away as humanely possible, or both.**

 **(10) Wow. So Raven is part of some tribe. *Cough Cult Cough* What did Say?**

 **(11) At least we know where Yang got her smug attitude from. And it wasn't from Tai. I think.**

 ** _Well thank you so much for reading and I hoped you enjoyed your Thanksgiving and Black Friday. Now we gotta get ready for Christmas because EVERYBODY knows how hectic it can be during the holidays._**


	4. Character Bios

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Welcome back reader's and here is the character bios, my description of them that will be updated AND of course spoilers for future chapters in the story. Just placing down a few hints for you guys and gals. There will be another chapter of bios for the side characters (if you want) and antagonists of my story provided you read the opening back in chapter 2 instead of skipping ahead to the story. No judging._**

 ** _So for future reference, when you see the name associated with the numbers of the characters on the list , DO NOT READ IT! SKIP IT!_**

 ** _If you do, then I'm not gonna do a thing so go ahead because you're entitled to read what you want here. I also forgot to mention in my previous chapters that most of the names I'm using has meaning in the name and I'm not just making up names so I hope this doesn't seem offensive to anyone reading. That and the fact that I'm deciding not to put in the translation for the character's name._**

 ** _*whispers* Tora's description is longer because he's MC._**

 ** _SO! Without further ado, lets get down to business._**

 _Published 12/19/16_

* * *

These 6 characters will be the main focus of this chapter.

1\. Tora Yukana

2\. Ryún Hanshu

3\. Súchin Shojo

4\. Lucas Thompson

5\. Moru Hashi

6\. Jin Gyaku

 **1\. Tora Yukana**

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 17

 **Hair Color:** Purple

 **Eye Color:** Chocolate Brown

 **Height:** 5'8'

 **Description:** Despite naturally born on earth, he was brought to Cray before the war, started by Claret Sword Dragon. He was raised for most of his life until he reached the age of 17 and decided to live on earth, but not before Chrono Dran decided to tag along for the ride. Living with automatons and gearoids in his youth, Tora became interested and was eventually taught in the mechanics and has become proficient in the craft. He later on wanted to visit the other clans Cray had to offer in each nation and for some odd reason he became accommodated with 'EVERY' clan. Possibly because of the necklace he always worn around his neck since his adoption.

He naturally has an upbeat, positive attitude, and selfless _(which can land him into trouble on earth),_ tailored to his coming after the war and to his travels across cray. He tends to joke and make comments, but knows his time and place for it. Has grown to have an immunity to being seduced (because of obvious upbringings). He's also a pretty capable fighter(combat) if he was self-taught. He of course got and education under the tutelage of the teachers from Great Nature.

Which brings us to his issues living on earth. Living on Cray all his life, Tora has little to no knowledge of the history, slang, important people, customs, news, or holidays on earth since coming to Japan, which would cause some confusion among his friends. Also, due to the lack of interaction with people on earth and rather the interaction on Cray, Tora may not be able to register some emotions he's unfamiliar with. Whether it's innocent or risque. On a side note, he's has an aversion to horses.

 **Standard Clothing:** Purple cargo pants, white sneakers, grey sweater, black shirt with blue horizontal lines(tang top when not hidden by sweater) and a necklace.

 **Main Clan:** Gear Chronicle

 **2\. Ryún Hanshu** _('N' in first name is silent)_

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 17

 **Hair Color:** Red

 **Eye Color:** Amber

 **Height:** 5'9'

 **Description:** Can be seen as somewhat as a tomboy because of how she behaves, yet not really a tomboy. Very blunt and outgoing, she enjoys getting in the middle of things and always positive with people she considers friends, if not annoying when she teases them. Side note, don't think that just because she's a red head, she always going to be outgoing, loud and sometimes rude.

She absolutely hates having to do nothing for very long and would find just about anything to liven things up. Her aggressive play style while playing vanguard reflects on her style of handling situations, by being... well, blunt. Ryún has a philosophy to which she follows wholeheartedly: _"The truth will set you free, but first it will piss you off."_ A very blunt quote for a very blunt person like herself; as she would say.

 **Standard Clothing:** Blue jeans, a white tee and black boots.

 **Main Clan:** Kagero

 **3\. Súchin Shojo**

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 17

 **Hair Color:** White

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Height:** 5'7'

 **Description:** Súchin can have a very stoic and emotionless face on a regular basis, but not to the point where she doesn't show emotions. Many would wonder how her and Ryún became friends seeing as how they are polar opposites of each other. Despite having a stoic front, Súchin is very weak towards things she dubs "cute". In layman's term, she secretly gushes over things that are downright adorable in her eyes. Something that does not bode well with a "little" someone.

 **Standard Clothing:** Long sleeve light blue blouse, shorts (jean), and white sandals

 **Main Clan:** Neo Nectar

 **4\. Lucas Thompson**

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 26

 **Hair Color:** Blonde

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Height:** 6'1'

 **Description:** Obviously the name would suggest that Lucas was not born in Japan. Rather he first lived in America. Lucas was somewhat of a prodigy at vanguard, yet for some odd reason he never went pro. A mystery in which no one made a connection to. During his time, he formed a team with a group of friends, one of which was his cousin who came all the way from Japan.

His team, _"Team Khan"_ , began making a name for themselves until they had fallout with Lucas's cousin quitting from the team right before the final match against Team Legion. With one win a peace from both team, Team Breaker lost due to the absent of their third member. After disbanding, Lucas began setting up a business in Japan and had _C.G. Palace_ become known as a popular cardshop where he continues daily by himself.

 **Standard Clothing:** White dress shirt (sleeves rolled up to elbows), blue jeans, brown dress shoes

 **Main Clan:** Tachikaze

 **5\. Moru Hashi**

 **Gender** : Male

 **Age:** 18

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:** Brown

 **Height:** 6'1'

 **Description:** At first glance, Moru seems like a complete asshole. Stuck up, cocky, think he's above those he see's are beneath him, but in reality he's not. Yup, he's one of those people who only acts bad because it's what people expect from him in his line of work. Just another victim of peer pressure. When he's not usually hanging around the Rinju, and he's absolutely sure that he's alone, he messes around with kids at a park. For putting up such a big front, he's just a big softy when it comes to kids. Something about them that makes him feel "funny" inside.

 **Standard Clothing:** white tee under dark green vest coat, blue jeans and brown boots

 **Alternate Clothing:** Light black sweater over a matching black shirt, blue jeans and brown boots.

 **Main Clan:** Link Joker

 **6\. Jin Gyaku**

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 17

 **Hair Color:** Auburn

 **Eye Color:** Brown (but covered by his hair most of the time)

 **Height:** 5'9'

 **Description:** If you could say misunderstood loner, then you'll probably be talking about this guy. To be perfectly clear, Jin here suffers from a common case of "Social Awkwardness" where it is nigh impossible for him to act casual around people so he's like a ghost in a crowd; can't be seen. He doesn't know why he's like this or how he's acting like this, he's just is. Though that all changes when he comes across Tora who just so happens to meet him. And by meet I mean crash into each other.

From past experiences, Jin runs from the scene and slip away into the crowd, only to be later found by Tora. This then starts an elaborate(yet comical) chase around town before he gives up. Tora later finds him and shows him a deck box. HIS deck box that he dropped when they first crashed into each other. Later on, Jin learns some things about Tora that "will" later help him build his confidence.

 **Standard Clothing:** Brown hoodie over a tan shirt, matching brown sweatpants, and black sneakers.

 **Main Clan:** Shadow Paladins

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Well you got the gist of what you'll come to know and love in the stories. Now, for the world my story is based off of is Vanguard G, but different. The Rinju gang is basically a "small organization" whose leader's use special cards that no one in the world ever use. Here's a small hint, what does Rinju sound like when replacing the 'J' with a 'G'?_**

 ** _Still in use though are the GIRS system in private fights and tournaments. Motion figure systems and fight tables have begun to crop around the local shops around town and special events._**

 ** _The fight will be a lot more realistic with the characters actually in the fight instead of just holding their cards. I was deeply inspired to make a story like this like how it was done in the anime and movie, particularly "Neon Messiah" with how animated the units were, how they expressed their emotions and how the characters were implemented into them. Examples such as Kamui in the cockpit of the battleroids or the characters facial features on the units. REACTIONS TIME!_**

 ** _Reaction to latest episodes of Vanguard G NEXT:_**

 ** _(1) Amazing. Just when I thought that when Spike Brothers makes an appearance, they wouldn't be broken with Rising Nova being in the episode. NOPE! HIS EVOLVED FORM IS DEBUTED TOO!_**

 ** _(2) How many knew what was gonna happen after Kazuma won? Everyone who watched it or before the outcome?_**

 ** _(3) Goddamn. I knew that Vanguard G was gonna get a lot more mature but, knocking someone out with a pipe, kidnapping, and a police arrest? Jesus Christ, slow your roll for a bit will ya._**

 ** _(4) *Laughing like a maniac* Luarel's next evolution is weaker than his original. Such bull... wait... If he hits he stands back up and if he doesn't, stand the four rested rearguards whatthefuckisthisbullshit!?_**

 ** _Reaction to latest episodes of RWBY:_**

 ** _(1) I think I can say for certain that Sun's reaction was priceless to finding out Blake's home._**

 ** _(2) Ah the feels. Mother of the year award goes straight to Kali Belladonna._**

 ** _(3) Sun... Seriously! You do not say that their daughter "got some moves" right in front of her parents. That can be taken the wrong way very quickly._**

 ** _(4) Whoa! Wow. "Assassin's Creed: Furry Edition' anyone?_**

 ** _(5) Remember the second to last episode back in season 1 where Blake said that she was practically born into the White Fang? Yeah well now it makes complete sense. Her pops, Ghira, was the former leader who stepped down and the new leader became a violent psychopath. PLOT DEVELOPMENT!_**

 ** _(6) So big development with Ren. Turns out that he was a resident at the abandoned village due to his knowledge._**

 ** _(7) What is it with blue-haired guys hitting on Weiss?_**

 ** _(8) When Weiss began shouting in that scene, it was like watching a flower blooming._**

 ** _(9) I feel as though it was entirely intentional that that women who was talking crap about Vale was there for more plot development._**

 ** _(10) Ironwood: "She's the only one making sense around here." OH! BURN! BURNS FOR EVERYBODY! SOMEONE CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT!_**

 ** _(11) Good News everybody. Tyrian is confirmed to be a discount Joker. The laugh, the flare of being dramatic, his tendencies. Now we just gotta make him break the fourth wall and we'll have a discount Deadpool._**

 ** _(12) It seems Qrow is also a discount Kakashi/(other character who does this). Dramatically comes out of nowhere, saves someone's life, DOESN'T die because of it and looks cool while doing it._**

 ** _To answer AtareVanguard's question, the people in the story are "Not" based on real people. For example, I know Ryún's name is similar to the Olympic athlete's name "Jim Ryun", but I assure you that my characters are fictional. If you were just wondering anyways than, no my characters are not based on real people. _**

**_Thank you for reading, let me know what you think and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukkah or Happy Kwanzaa. Now we gotta get ready for New Years. Better get my resolution_** **ready.**


	5. Turn 4: His Shadow

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _What's up readers and welcome back. Hope you enjoyed your break because we're now in 2017. *Claps and Applause* "SHUT UP!" *crowd settles down* Now then a few things to get out of the way:_**

 ** _First, sooner or later there will be a side story that will take place in the same continuity as Burst Revolution, but it'll be HOLIDAY EDITION. Basically, Tora being introduced and celebrating the holidays of the year on earth. No cardfights, just comedy, hilarity, and made some plain insanity. Not gonna have the published up, but just expect it._**

 ** _Second, I don't know how Burst Revolution would be able to go so far after this chapter. I'm not saying that I'll stop the story completely if that's what you're thinking about. I'm just nervous if I make this story too long I eventually forget how it's supposed to transition. Though the first point above could just be counter intuitive to this. And no, I'm not just saying to get a rise from you or to get some sort of attention._**

 ** _Finally, if my reactions to the weekly episodes just turn out be too long then or too boring I might just have to stop doing it altogether. No promises though._**

 ** _But now I'm just gonna shut up and let you read. Let me know what you think and enjoy._**

 _Published date: 01/08/17_

* * *

 **"I never would have guessed Súchin was into modeling. She always seemed so closed off from people. N-not like there's anything wrong with that."** Tora talked over the busying crowds of people. Right now he was making his way through the third floor of the mall when he got a call from Tsu informing him on the day before.

 **"Right? But, her mom can be sort of... well..."**

 **"Nice?"**

 **"...In her own "special' way. Uh by the way, where are you?"**

 **"The mall. Though I don't remember why I came here..." "THERE HE IS!"** Tora turns his head to see 7 Rinju members running towards him from the distance.

 _ **(Naruto- It's the training)**_

 ** _'~Ah, now I remember. I was running away.~ Wait, no. That's not it.'_** Tora cut his little confusion short in his mind and returned to the phone. **"Hey Tsu I gotta go run an errand. I'll talk to you later alright. Bye."** Tora hung up his phone, hid it in his pocket and broke into a fast sprint leaving a trail of dust in his wake, but not before swiping a purple mask from a booth and leaving the money on the counter. Tora knew that he'd likely get caught if he took the 'normal/conventional' route so he did the next best thing, and by next best I mean the first thing that came to his mind.

Tora made it to the waiting area where he knew it was where most unlucky victims would have to wait for their companion(s) to finally leave the store(s). Tora puts the mask on and takes a long deep breath. **"HEY! THERE HAVING A 65% OFF DEAL AT FOREVER 21!** _(non sponsored & just an example)_ **AVAILABLE TO THE FIRST 30 CUSTOMERS AT THE COUNTER!"**

The movement and sounds of people stopped what they were doing to stare at the masked teenager. A long look at the crowds faces only mean't one thing. Tora had to run on top of the couches to avoid the stampede of blood thirsty customers with their victims in tow. However, the members that were chasing down Tora was now either finding cover or were running in the opposite direction. Tora took this chance as a way of making a break for the elevator. **"Man, what IS it with people shopping these days?"** he joked.

As the 3 remaining Rinju gang members waited for the stampede to subside, they saw their target round a corner and chased after him. When they did however, they were already too late as they saw the elevator already descending. The captain pulled out a phone and called the absent members of their group. **"He got in the Elevator at section B. Get to the second floor and we'll wait at the first."** After the call trio made their way for the first floor.

Reaching said floor, the trio awaited for either the elevator or a call. The former rang first as the trio dived into the elevator only to collide against the wall and fall on top of one another. **"What the hell? What the...!"** The captain seethed his teeth as he held in his had a purple, happy mask. **"That... PIECE OF-"**

 **"Step one: Distraction. Step two: Slight of Hand. Now hopefully I can get to step three."** Right now Tora was running towards the opposite end of the mall after leaving his mask in the elevator before hiding away. That was the plan however until he practically bum-rushed someone and tripped on the floor. **"Okay... oof. Talk about a crash n' burn."**

 **"I- I'm sorry!"** Tora looked back to see the person he bumped into in a brown hoodie with hair, hiding his eyes, start running away. Tora stands up and called out: **"I'm sorry ."** Before looking down at his feet and find a deck box lying on the floor with the Shadow Paladin Emblem embedded on it. Tora looks towards the direction the guy ran in and quickly connected the dots. Tora was about to leave, but then heard one set of screaming followed by an even louder one. Tora looked over the rails and saw the Rinju members being chased by the crowd that ran to for the "sale" at Forever 21.

 **"HA! Good ol' Step three: Misdirection."**

 _ **(Music ends right about now)**_

* * *

 _ **(Opening Sequence)**_

* * *

 **Jin's POV**

Oh man. Why do I let him talk me into these things? I was standing outside of the mall after I bumped into some guy. It was probably for the best that I got out of there. With my luck I'd get beaten up again.

 **"I guess I should've stayed home."**

 **"Hi."**

I here someone's voice and I turn towards it's direction to come face to face with the guy who ran into me earlier. So, I did the only thing I knew how. **"HEY! WHY'RE YOU RUNNING AWAY!?"**

That's right. I'm not ashamed of running away. It's the only thing I ever knew how to do. I stopped running when I reached the suburbs; to catch my breathes. I thought I was in the clear... when I heard his voice again. **"Hi. Again."**

How does he keep finding me I have to find some other place to hide.

 **Tora's POV**

Okay what is up with this guy? I just want to give him his deck back, yet he looks like I'm gonna mug him. People on earth are weird. Though who am _I_ kidding? I'm from a world straight out of a fairy tail. Okay. Getting side tracked here. Throughout the whole day, I chase this guy everywhere. To the plaza. The library. Even to the hospital. After quite some time, he finally stopped at a park.

 **"Are you done?"** I asked with my signature amused tone. **"Why do you keep following me!"** He tried to sound angry, but by the way we first *ahem* met, I knew it was just an act. I walked up to him and presented him with his deck box.

At first he looked at it in hesitation as he felt around in his pockets, only to turn up with nothing. I handed him his box and so I began to do like all nice people.

 **3rd POV**

After their comical chase around town, the two teens sat down on the bench and began to sort out the situation. Tora explains how he was being chased by members of the Rinju and had basically caused the stampede on the third floor of the mall and the first. Jin didn't really talk all that much during the conversation. In fact, he was more afraid then usual. Tora tried lightening the mood with a few jokes, though the ones he knew aren't exactly "down to earth" as people would say and things were going awfully slow so, he did the next thing he could think off.

 **"Hey. Wanna have a cardfight? I got no where else to go other than home and I know _you_ don't have anything to do either. Am I right?" "N-no. I mean I do, but- that"s not what I mean't!"** Jin struggled to retort with something. Anything. Alas, Tora grinned victoriously; knowing he got his answered and all Jin could do was sign in defeat.

After that just happened, the two decided to have their fight on the bench they're sitting on and have their decks and cards all set up.

 **Tora: "Stand up, Vanguard! Chrono Dran!"**

 **Jin: "Stand up, Vanguard. Promising Knight, David."**

 _ **(Cardfight! Vanguard G Original Soundtrack Track 3- Chrono Fight)**_

On the the battlegrounds in the United Sanctuary, Jin appeared, but in the form of the shadow paladin knight and on the opposite side was Tora who took the form of the young gear dragon. Because of Jin's hair covering his eyes, Tora couldn't see just how surprised the shadow paladin user was when he was playing against _this._

 **Tora: "Ride! Timebreak Dragon!(7000)"** Chrono Dran jumps back to allow a bipedal, dual-wielding gear dragon. **"Turn End."**

 _Tora's Field:_

 _Empty, Timebreak Dragon, Empty_

 _Empty, Chrono Dran, Empty_

 _Hand: 5:5 (Jin)_

 _Damage: 0:0_

 **Jin: "Draw. Ride. Knight of Diligence, Mazorlf.(8000) David moves. David Boosts. Mazolf attacks.(5000+8000=13000)" "No guard." "Drive Check. No trigger."** Jin reverses his grip on his lance and spear-throws it at the gear dragon and a card flies into Tora's damage zone. **"Turn End." _"Is it him?"_**

 _Jin's Field:_

 _Empty, Knight of Diligence, Mazorlf, Empty_

 _Empty, Promising Knight, David, Empty_

 _Hand: 6:5 (Tora)_

 _Damage: 0:1_

 **Tora: "Draw. Ride! History Maker Dragon!(9000)"** The bronze dragon transformed into golden, bigger dragon and held one sword. **"Calling Upstream(9000) and history-maker will attack Mazorlf!(9000+5000=14000)" "No guard." "Drive** **check."** A yellow glow shined from the card. **"Steam Scalar, Ka-lanma. Critical trigger."** _(History Maker Dragon: +1 critical) (Upstream Dragon: 9000+5000=14000)_

Said gearoid threw her devices and created a smokescreen, which allowed the gear dragon to charge forward and bring it's blade down on Jin's lance. Tora's vanguard backed off to allow two gyros to crash into Jin; placing a total of 3 cards into his damage zone. **"Turn End"**

 _Tora's Field:_

 _Empty, History Maker Dragon, Upstream Dragon_

 _Empty, Chrono Dran, Empty_

 _Hand: 5:6 (Jin)_

 _Damage: 1:3_

 **Jin: "Draw. Ride. Fair Knight, Gwawl.(10000)"** Jin transforms into an older knight with a great sword in hand. **"Call Darkpride Dragon.(9000) and he's gonna attack Upstream." "Guard with lucky Pot." "Gwawl attacks your vanguard." "No guard." "Drive check. Heal Trigger. I recover one damage."** Abyss Healer sprinkles green light on the dark knight _(not batman)_ as he races forward with a battle cry and slices the gear dragon. **"Turn End."**

 _Jin's Field:_

 _Darkpride Dragon, Fair Knight, Gwawl, Empty_

 _Empty: Promising Knight, David, Empty_

 _Hand: 6:4 (Tora)_

 _Damage: 2:2_

Tora looks up at Jin and sees him staring intently at the field, even though he couldn't see his eyes, which was weird. **"Hey you alright? You're staring like its the last cup of pudding you'll ever get, hehe."** he inquired. **"W-wait. What?" "Just relax alright. It looks to me you're getting a bit tensed. Any problems?"** he asked drawing his card. **"Nothing. There's no problem." "Hm."**

 **Tora: "Ride! Chronojet Dragon!(11000)"** History Maker's body glowed as it's body expanded into a different form. The new figure raised it's arms before forcing it back down, shattering the light around like glass to reveal to be a more mature form of Chrono Dran. **"Dran boosts, Chronojet attacks!(11000+5000=16000)" "No guard." "Twin Drive."** The first card was Steam Battler, Balih, the second was lucky pot dracokid. **"Power to upstream and I draw."**

Chronojet clutches the ground with his hand as the wheels that are his feet screech on the pavement. The rockets on his back roars to life as he takes off and delivers a right cross and sent Jin(Gwawl) flying towards the wall. Karma collector becomes the third damage. **"Upstream attacks Darkpride Dragon. (14000)" "Grim Reaper!"** Said unit swatted away the gyros from the abyss dragon. **"Turn End."**

 _Tora's Field:_

 _Empty, Chronojet Dragon, Upstream Dragon_

 _Empty, Chrono Dran, Empty_

 _Hand: 7:5 (Jin)_

 _Damage: 2:3_

 **"Y'know, you actually looked really serious when you guarded that last attack. If I didn't know any better, either you really wanted to protect your rearguard or really don't know how to use the deck well."** Tora interrupted Jin mid- draw making him drop his cards, luckily he was courteous enough to look away before any was revealed.

 **"W-w-what makes you say that?"** Jin stuttered

 **"Well for starters, that reaction that proves my point, you've been staring intently at your cards in hand and field like you were studying them and that you lack passion for the game. I mean even the bad bunch of players show some passion."** Tora counted off.

 **...**

 **"*sighs* You got me. I've never fought a with a deck that wasn't mine. My brother just lent me one."**

 **"Let me guess: Your brother is somewhat famous and he wants you to win fights so that he doesn't look back. Right"**

 **"Y-yeah."** Tora said nothing at first. Taking in the information before responding. **"WHOO! Called it! I'm awesome!"** Jin stared at his opponent (how if you can't see his eyes) flabbergasted at the fact that he was celebrating after getting his hunch right, rather than learning about his brother.

 **"Alright! After getting that out of my system lets keep going. But this time, more passion. Cool?" "O... Okay..." 'He's a fruit loop...'**

 _ **(Cardfight! Vanguard G Original Soundtrack Track 20- Tension)**_

 **Jin: *sighs* Ride! Supremacy Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon!(11000)"** Gwawl hunches over before the black mist swarming around turns into a tornado. A red hooked blade cuts the wind in half the reveal a bluish black dragon with glowing blue outlines on the armor. "Generation Stride!" Jin discards of Branwen as the abyss dragon raises its hooked sword in the air as a purplish overwhelms Tora's vision. In his place was was black dragon wielding a menacing scythe. **"Dark Knight Efnysien!(26000)"**

 **"Stride skill."** _CB:1_ **"Superior call Night Sky Eagle. +4000 with its skill(11000). Efnysien's skill. Retire Dark Pride and superior call Darkquartz Dragon, +3000 to itself and my vanguard and counter charge. My vanguard get another +7000. My Efynsien attacks your vanguard!(36000+5000=41000)"** The demon swings it's scythe overhead in a diagonal arc, but was stopped by a female gearoid with a shield. **"Nullified with Arlim."** Tora discards of Balih.

 **"Triple drive!"** The cards revealed were Death Feather Eagle, a Claret Sword Dragon and a Gyva. **"I give all effects to darkquatz and it attacks your vanguard!(15000+11000=26000)" "No guard."** Dark dragon shot a beam and exploded on impact on the gear dragon; two critical triggers flew into Tora's damage zone. **"Turn end."** The scythe wielding demon now reverted back to claret sword.

 _Jin's Field:_

 _Empty, Claret Sword Dragon, Darkquartz Dragon_

 _Empty, Promising Knight, David, Night Sky Eagle_

 _Hand: 7:5 (Tora)_

 _Damage: 3:4_

 **"See? Now it's a lot more exciting when you put more feeling when playing rather than playing it with a dull or bored expression.** " Tora explained.

 **"Yeah it kinda is really, but it's not all that great since the deck isn't mine. By the way, are you the only one who has that clan?"**

 **"Gear Chronicle. And yeah I guess I am the only one. But why wait until now to ask?"**

 **"Well... I... _did_ hear some rumors of someone playing with a Gear Chronicle deck at one shop. Though..."**

 **"You want to visit that same shop to too don't you?"** Tora said with a stupid grin on his face(anime).

 ** _'So fast!'_ "Well... yeah."** Jin gave up.

 **"Don't worry, I'll take you to it if you want, BUT I talked long enough so I'll take my turn."** Tora concluded and drawing his card.

 **Tora: "Generation Stride!"** Chronojet was consumed by a pillar of light before two large wings shot out of the sides. With a flap of it's wings destroyed the coat of light surrounding it and letting out a powerful screech. **"Interdimensional Beast, Metallica Phoenix!(26000)"**

 **"Stride skill."** _CB:1_ **"David goes to the bottom of your deck." "What?!" "One of my clan's specialty; sending rearguards back to the deck to use some effects. Don't worry, you'll probably call him back later."** Jin slides David face-down under his deck. **"Upstream attacks your vanguard and with his skill he'll get +4000. (9000+4000=13000)" "Guard."** Another Night Sky Eagle flies in from above and creates a guardian barrier to stop the attack.

 **"Upstream's skill. He goes to the deck and I call a grade 1 as rested. I call Melem."** A female gearoid with a hover-board and pistol appeared in a crouching position in the back row. **"Next, Metallica Phoenix attacks!(26000) With it's battle skill, I time leap Chrono Dran."** Unflips a Chronoscommand Dragon in the G-zone. **"I call Steam Scara, Gigi. Chrono Dran's skill. He moves from the bind zone to the soul and call a Chronojet Dragon. Gigi's skill."** _SB:2._

 **"Time... Leap?" "It's an ability where a card is bound and I call a grade higher and at the end of the turn, they go to the bottom of the deck. So, will you guard?" "Karma Collector!"** Metallica Phoenix engulfs itself in flames before shooting up into the sky and diving back down like a meteor. Luckily for Jin, Karma Collector shoots a leg out and creates a barrier that withstood the force of the attack.

 **"Triple Drive."** The first card was timebreak dragon, the second was steam breath dragon and the third was heart thump worker. **"Critical rigger. All effects go to chronojet. Now he attacks your vanguard!(16000+5000=21000, +1 critical)"** Jin looks at his hand and on his field. **"Guard! Grim reaper and Mazorlf."** Said units crossed their weapons with the other and took the punch from chronojet. **"At the end of the turn, Gigi goes returns to the deck and with Dran's, the chronojet on the field goes to my hand. Your move."** The flying gear beast folded it's wing and transformed back into the heart card.

 _Tora's Field:_

 _Empty, Chronojet Dragon, Empty_

 _Empty, Empty, Steam maiden, Melem_

 _Hand: 10:2 (Jin)_

 _Damage: 4:3_

 **Jin: "Generation Stride!"** Claret Sword Dragon dug it's sword into the ground and held it's armor-clad hands on the hilt as a pillar of light descended from below. There was only darkness with glowing yellow eyes piercing through. As the light began to shine the form of the new vanguard appeared in a form of what looked like a knight riding a horse with matching black body armor a lance and blue wings, but instead of a knight was a dragon. **"Supremacy Black Dragon, Auraguyser Dragon!(26000)"**

 **"Stride Skill."** _CB:1_ **"Superior call David and calling Gyva. Gyva's skill."** _Drops a copy of darkpride dragon and draws two._ **" Call Darkquartz, skill and now Gyva attacks your vanguard!(9000+10000=19000)" "Guard with heart thump."** _the gearoid fires two beams that clashed with both of Giva's weapons._ **"Auraguyser Dragon attacks. Skill activated."** _CB:1, SB:1, G-Persona Blast_ **"Retire David and I draw a nullify and Darkquartz. +5000 for each grade 1 or lower pulled. (29000+10000=39000)"** Auraguyser raises it's lance and brings it down on chronojet cause the earth below him to break underneath him.

As the dust settles, it is shown that Arlim has held up her shield at the last second and pushed back the attack and from the looks of it, she seems exhausted in doing so.

 **"Nullified."** Tora stated. **"Triple Drive."** Jin reveals an abyss healer, a demon world castle totwachter, and a grim reaper. **"Darkquartz attacks!(17000+7000=24000) "Uluru and Timebreak guards." "That's... my turn."** Jin sighed.

 _Jin's Field:_

 _Scornful Knight, Gyva, Claret Sword Dragon, Darkquartz Dragon_

 _Darkquartz Dragon, Empty, Night Sky Eagle_

 _Hand: 6:5 (Tora)_

 _Damage: 3:4_

 _ **'He guarded all of the attacks and took no damage my turn. But I can still win this. I have a nullify and an intercept, plus I'm sitting at 3 damage. I'll survive his turn and win with Aurageyser.'**_ Jin said in his mind.

 **"It's over now. Sorry buddy, but you're really forcing me to pull out the all stops."** Tora commented.

 **"Eh?"**

 _ **(Cardfight! Vanguard G Original Soundtrack Track 25- Beat Up)**_

 **Tora: "Generation Stride."** Tora discards of the chronojet dragon in his hand. A vanguard circle appeared in the sky over Chronojet Dragon before a beam shot down on top of him. His body was coated in a blue light as his changed once again. When the light finally broke apart like broken mirrors, the new vanguard's features grew to be bulkier and more dragonic with how fists and arms were now bigger with claws, his feet that were wheels grew to be three-clawed toes, and his red scarf now became a flowing red cape. **"Chronodragon, Nextage!(26000)"** As he strode, the necklace under his shirt starts to glow faintly.

 **"Nextage!?"** Jin gasped

 **"Stride skill!"** _CB:1_ **"Bottom Gyva. Call!"** History Maker appeared in front of Melem, Steam Breath behind the vanguard, Meriana on the left with heart thump worker behind her. **"Merianna's skill. She gets +4000 when called to rearguard. Now, Nextage attacks you vanguard!(26000)"** **_'No boost?'_** **"No guard!" "Triple drive."** Steam fighter Balih, Steam battler Meshda, and timebreak dragon. **"Critical to Nextage and power to Merianna."**

Meshda raps his chain link around Claret Sword's body and watches as it struggles to break free. At that time, the gear dragon is charging it's four cannon and aims towards the trapped vanguard. After it finishes charging, it unleashed a concentrated beam of energy and makes creates a massive explosion on impact.

Two cards fly into Jin's damage zone, one of them being a critical trigger. **"The effects goes to claret sword."** Said abyss dragon begrudgingly stands on its feet with the support of it's sword.(16000, +1 critical)

 **"Now Nextage's GB2 skill. I counterblast, G-persona blast and discrad 3 cards from hand. If my heart card is chronojet dragon, then I make him my vanguard once again as standing!"** Just as Tora says, Nextage devolves into his pre-evolved form.

 ** _'Timebreak dragon! That's why he didn't boost before! I should've seen it!'_** Jin lamented.

 **"Merianna attacks your vanguard!(18000)" "Tch. Branwen."** The markswoman shot her arrow, but the steam maiden bounced it off of her umbrella and retreated back. **"History Maker attacks with Melem's support!(9000+7000=16000) With his skill, time leap Merianna into Chronojet Dragon!" "Darkpride!"** The two knights clashed blades with each other until the gear dragon got the upper hand and defeated his foe. **"Chronojet attacks Darkquartz.(15000)"** Jin allowed Tora's unit to destroy his rearguard.

 _ **'I'm still in this! I still have my nullify!'**_ he panicked.

 **"Finally, my vanguard attacks and with his battle skill, he gets +5000 and you can't guard with any grade 1's or higher from hand.(23000)"**

Jin then tries to grab another card, **'Then... my grim reaper-'**

 **"Heart thump worker's skill."** Tora moves it from the field into the soul, **"another +5000 and I draw a card.(23000+5000=28000)"**

 _ **'I... can't guard it.'**_ Jin finally gave in and said: **"No guard."**

 **"Twin Drive. First check."** _Chronojet Dragon._ **"Second Check."** _Steam Scara, Gigi_ _._ **"No trigger."**

Claret sword dragon raises its blade and swung at chronojet who blocked it with his forearm and countered with a left cross. The abyss dragon brung it's sword back and blocked it near the hilt before pushing off his attacker. Chronojet rears his right fist back as claret sword gets into an "on guard" stance, leading with his left foot and thrusts forward for the gear dragon's head. The blade misses just meters away from his opponent's head, the blade just grinding against chronojet's face as his fist connects to claret sword's left cheek.

The impact so great, sent the abyss dragon careening back and hitting the wall behind him. Apparently, Jin saw this through his own eyes and inadvertently fell back from the bench with a grunt. His last card flying into the damage. It wasn't a heal trigger, but rather claret sword.

 _ **(Music Ends)**_

 _Winner: Tora Yúkan'na_

 **"Um... buddy? You okay?"** Tora looked over in concern to the guy who just fell over. Not knowing that his necklace as stopped glowing **"Y-yeah. Good fight. Um..." "What? OH! It's uh, Tora Yúkan'na."** Even saying his name has made the Jin have a double take that made him jump to his feet.

 **"WHAT?"** Tora said loudly to show how surprised he was getting with Jin's reaction. **"You're that Yúkan'na?!" "I'm pretty sure I'm the _only_ Yúkan'na alive thank you very much."** Tora was getting a little uneasy with how "fan-boyish" he was getting before his hands were clasped by Jin's.

 **"Please! Help me be able to beat my brother."**

 **"Oh. That's it? For a second there I thought you was gonna propose or something, not that it implies to anything, but I'll help. Just calm it down for a bit alright? Um..."**

 **"Jin, and thank you!"** After the short "proposal" Tora handed Jin one of his special cards and walked off home.

 **...**

After finally winding down in the comfort of his own home, Tora made his way to to his fridge for a light snack with a goofy smile plastered on his face. When he opened the fridge however, his eyes darted to open space as he began to search frantically before realization hit him and he sunk down to his knees in despair.

 _'_ ** _I forgot to get more pudding...'_ "DAMN IT!" ** It there was one thing Tora loved most, it was his pudding. Something he never got the chance to enjoy.

* * *

 **Tora: It's time for...**

 **Chrono Dran: Card of the day!**

 **Tora: "Today is all about another evolved G-unit, Chronodragon Nextage. A unit who can make the best of both the past and present. If you know what I mean."** Tora said, standing next to a screen showing off Nextage's performance in a blue room.

 **Chrono Dran: "You can only use his ability if your heart card is "Chronojet Dragon". Flip a copy in the G-zone, a counterblast and discarding 3 cards can allow you to attack again with chronojet and with his GB2 skill keep your opponent from guarding with anything higher than a grade 1 from hand."**

 **Tora: "Be sure to add him your deck build is around chronojet for perfect synergy and see Dran here _*points to his partner*_ finally grow up into an adult."** Tora chuckles before getting tail-slapped on the head and falling down before getting back up.

 **Tora and Chrono Dran: "That's all for today. See you next time."**

They say before Dran flies away in a hurry from an angry Tora chasing after him in circles.

 **Tora: "Get back here!"**

 **Chrono Dran: "What are you gonna do?"**

 **Tora: "Nothing!"**

 **Chrono Dran: "Then why are you chasing me?"**

 **Tora: "Stop flying and you'll find out!"**

 **Chrono Dran: "I won't smack you again."**

 **Tora: "Not unless it's by me!"**

* * *

 ** _(Closing Sequence)_**

* * *

 ** _Preview: Shocking! A Lost Tora?_**

 **Tora: "Yowzas. I didn't expect you to pull a play like that."**

 **Jin: "Yeah, well my brother made sure I knew how to play. Y'know, being his younger brother and all."**

 **Tora: "You keep talking about this brother of yours. Who is he?"**

 **Jin: "Y-you seriously don't know? Everyone knows about him. He's been interviewed and is even in magazines!"**

 **Tora: "Mmmmm no, don't think so. Should I?"**

 **Jin: "How can you not?!"**

 **Tora: "I dunno."**

 **Jin: "...W-wow..."**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Yup, that little chase scene was from "Fullmetal Alchemist" with the elric brothers in the dessert.. It was pretty funny to me. Now to get things out of the way I'll say for the record that the next chapter would hopefully help me get rolling with thickening the plot. But first, let me take a selfie- Just kidding I'll never do that again, but for now have some reactions. SPOILERS IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THESE EPISODE YET.**_

 _ **Reactions to latest episodes of Vanguard G NEXT:**_

 _ **(1) Great Nature is back at its old tricks again. Good thing there's some... "Draw"-backs for it. [Crickets chirping]**_

 _ **(2) Finally, some skillful plays with a ritual deck.**_

 _ **(3) Great, now almost everyone is gonna make a deck while running grade 3's with the same name.**_

 _ **(4) Um... I know this is anime and all, but can we please chill out with the amount of hair a character is given. It's putting super saiyan 3s a run for their money.**_

 _ **(5) This is the first we actually see Taiyou be a troll saying the rules and that "he's no good with spicy food". He's even waving**_

 _ **flags! It's just funny until he gets whats coming to him.**_

 _ **(6) So the three stooges(Team Striders) are burning their insides with demon curry, team Jaime flowers are relaxing at an Onsen. and the high school club gets a helicopter ride, dinner served that looks like it's from a 5-star restaurant on a cruise. If I had to choose, then give me the curry.**_

 _ **(7) Team Hell and Heaven? Okay first off, that's hilarious. Second off who represents hell? Nagisa who is pretty much the bane of Kamui's existence or Emi who puts him through hell whenever he daydreams about her?**_

 _ **(8) Who could've ever known that Kazuma was referring to Kazumi as his older brother? I mean, I am shocked that it took- of course it was him it was always him. That silhouette wasn't fooling anybody that episode.**_

 _ **Reactions to episode of RWBY:**_

 _ **(1) Best fight scenes I've seen so far that isn't with a Grimm.**_

 _ **(2) I feel somehow less affected by Tyrian losing a "limb", albeit his tail, but I guess because he's a villain. *cough Discount Joker cough***_

 _ **(3) Shout outs to roosterteeth for that "slip of a tongue" from Tyrain.**_

 _ **(4) This just might be my last chapter because I'm about to murder Jacques. Oh my mistake, I mean't Jack-ass.**_

 _ **(5) I now lost I respect for Whitley that episode. I hate him with a passion, but I can't really blame him in doing so for some reason; just a theory.**_

 _ **(6) So the two brothers of light and dark created grimm, nature and humanity; basically the world. Remnant's religion if you can call it that.**_

 _ **(7) So if Qrow is where he "got" his name, then what's birth name? THEORIES!**_

 _ **(8) *crying on the floor, laughing my ass off" Okay, we couldn't see the slap back in ep.3, so seeing Blake slap and pimp-slap Sun like she owns him is way too much.**_

 _ **(9) Oh so ninjas DO exist in the RWBYverse. Yay.**_

 _ **That's enough out of me for today so stay tuned for another chapter. Stay being awesome in your lives.**_


	6. Turn 5: Shocking! A Lost Tora?

**_Author's Note:_**

 **Hello and welcome back readers. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter/turn because now we're gonna get into something different; something more storywise. This chapter will not have a full fight that will take up the majority of the chapter so yay. If you read the preview in the last chapter and Tora's bios then you know what's gonna happen. I also changed the the opening with number of people from 14 to 11 because I just thought of a much better plot that will fits in with the story.**

 **This chapter will no longer contain my reactions from this point on because I'm worrying more over how many episodes pass me by before I finish a chapter. That it's getting kinda boring having to explain how I feel about the episodes. But, why am I telling you about it?**

 **Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy.**

Published on 05/14/17

* * *

 ** _(Toby Fox- Undertale Soundtrack 31 - Waterfall)_**

 _ **'How strange to find a child all alone out here. And so close to the ruins.'** Uluru thought. She has just come into view of the ruins as she held the sleeping baby in her arms when she heard yelling to her left, coming in her direction from a young voice._

 _ **"aaaaah... stoP IT GIRYU!"** the volume of the yell increased as the owner got closer. A small gear dragon flew out of a bush and once caught Uluru in his vision, flew behind her in hopes of protection. **"Uluru! Save me!" "Chrono Dran, quiet now."** The chrono doll ushered the young one quietly._

 _ **"Dran! Where are you?!" "You didn't have to chase him off dummy!"** Another pair of familiar voices appeared out of the same bush and revealed to be the gear dragon's caretakers, Giru and Melem. They were scowling at each other._

 _ **"I'm not gonna do anything! Just a knock upside the head will do just fine!"** Giru argued. **"You're not doing anything! Remember last session with Balulu!"** Melem retorted. The two gearoids' argument was interrupted when a wailing sob erupted into the night. The duo turned their heads towards the closest source which was Chrono Dran, hiding behind a glaring Uluru, holding a crying child._

 _The two clamped the other's mouth with their hand before meekly apologizing. Uluru softly hushed the child and bounced him up and down in her arms while Chrono Dran stared at the child over her shoulder. Melem and Giru also took steps forward to inspect the the bawling infant._

 _ **"Is it... a human baby?"** Giru asked warily._

 _The baby would've continued crying if a round ball wasn't dangling over his hands. The baby opened his teary eyes and slowly reached for it with his tiny hands before the ball swayed up and came back down. Chrono Dran swayed his tail back and forth in front of the child before it let out a soft giggle and that giggle turned into laughter as it played with it's new "toy"._

 _ **"Oooohh IT'S SO CUTE!"** Melem squealed, letting out her childish side with stars shimmering in her eyes. Unfortunately, anyone near her had to cover their ears or take the brunt of the piercing squeal._

 _ **"Did you just found a baby right now?"** The doll nodded her head. **"In the middle of the forest?"** She nodded her head again. **"Aaaaand you're planning on keeping it aren't you?"** Giru sighed at the last question after looking at Uluru's face while rubbing the back of his head. **"Oh please can we?!"** Dran asked excitedly._

 _Uluru did not answer. Instead she just walked onwards towards the the ruins with Melem following closely behind and Giru lagging._

 _ **"What's it's name?"** Chrono Dran chimed in._

 _ **"Is it a boy or a girl?"** Melem added._

 _Uluru dug hand in the baby's cover before taking it out and replied. **"It's a boy. Though I don't have a name for him yet."**_

 ** _"OH, OH! I have one! How about-"_**

 **"TORA!"** The young gear dragon shouted before swatting his tail dead on the teen's forehead. " **WHAA! BACK AWAY TAXES!"** Tora abruptly yelled before his mind finally clicked into place. **"Oh. Morning."** he replied casually before getting out of bed.

Dran looked at him for a moment until he muttered, **"What are taxes?"** before flying off after him.

 ** _(Music Pauses)_**

* * *

 ** _(Opening Sequence)_**

* * *

 _ **(Cardfight! Vanguard G Original Soundtrack Track 11 Heppoko 1, Loop)**_

November. It was that time of year again when the season of fall was coming to a close as winter slowly approached. The cool winds blowing, leaves turning orange two weeks before, it was pretty clear that people's houses would be buried in snow over night.

Though the cold never seemed to bother Tora as he walked down the street, wearing his sweater that's usually around his waist and trailing behind him is Jin wearing a thicker sweater.

 **"You're gonna love these guys. Trust me. They're a blast to hang around."** Tora proudly stated. He didn't mention a thing about his friends so Jin was somewhat nervous and his nervousness was growing as they finally arrived at the front of the shop. He felt a comforting pat on his shoulders as he turned to see Tora now behind him.

 **"Look. It'll be fine. As the Americans had said: 'One small step for man. One giant leap for mankind.' Or in this case, you."** Tora announced before shoving Jin through the front door. After entering the shop, many pairs of eyes landed on him. Most of them were the teenagers, a few of which were of the younger sort.

Jin looked as if all the color in his face had disappeared at the sheer attention he was given. It was like an old western movie when a new face enters a bar, just waiting for something to happen. And it did.

 **"WASSUUUP!"** Tora loudly droned and everyone there followed along repeating: **"WASSUUUP!"** Jin was just standing there trying to process what just happened. **"What was that...?" "I have no clue. I remember seeing it in a movie once,. Never finished it though." _[1]_** After that brief upset, Tora began showing Jin the "ropes" of the shop, introducing him to Thomas, and showing him the motion figure system outback.

All in all, the experience turned out pretty well for Jin as he got accustomed to the people, though not the people Tora knew yet, so for now he gave himself a pat on the back for a job well done.

The only thing that could possibly ruin this moment would be a simple misunderstanding that would later lead into a misadventure. But what were the odds of that EVER happening?

...Pretty high. Like now for instance, when the shop's from door was practically kicked open.

 **"Hey 'Tom'! _[2]_ We're back!"** Ryún busted through the front door with Súchin and Tsu in tow. Súchin wore that day black leggings and brown thigh high boots while Tsu wore white leggings and a fleece jacket. _(zipped or not is up to you)_ **"Ryún , you break the door, you buy it."** Thomas warned. **"Sorry, sorry." "You should really be careful how you throw that weight of yours around Ryún ."** Súchin muttered, but was still able to be  heard.

 **"HUH?! RUDE!"** Ryún exclaimed as she begun her banter with her white-haired friend as Tsu slowly scooted away from the eventual catfight and over towards Tora and... someone hiding behind him?

 **"So Tsu, how'd you all survive the slammer so fast?"** Tora asked. In all the time that Tsu has known him, he's always been the one who would make the most sarcastic questions/ responses given the chance and it was fairly easier for her to understand him now than when they first met.

 **"Well, someone pulled the fire alarm near the end of the day so they let us go early."** she responded with a sarcastic answer of her own. **"Prison break. Gotcha. Oh! And here is the "guest of honor" in our merry band of misfits."** Tora sidestepped and pointed to Jin who nervously waved back to the girl. Not because he was scared of her, but what was happening "behind" her.

 **"You mean the guy you followed around town all day?" "Yup."**

 **" _*sweat dropping*_ When you put it like that it sounds like kinda creepy."** Jin pointed out.

 **"Im'ma let you two mingle a bit while I try to stop this cardshop from turning into a fight club."** Tora suggested as he gestured to Ryún and Súchin; who, by the looks of it, were still having their bout. **"S'cuse me."** He said before dashing away.

The pair Tora left behind just stared as the boy tried tearing the two up while Thomas watched in amusement from the comfort/(safety) of his counter.

 **"Um... Is it always like this here?"** Jin questioned with a hint of uncertainty. **"No... Yeah. I'm still getting used to *gestu** **red to towards the trio* _This_ , but you'll get used to it... eventually. I'm Tsu by the way. The red-head is Ryún; 'N' is silent at the end and snow-white is Súchin. And you?" **

**"It's Jin and I already know Tora."** he answered back. **"Ah~. He's a weird one isn't he?" "You could say that. I don't really know much about him,but he's kinda fun to hang around." "It's never dull with him around."** Tsu confirmed.

After a bit of talking, Tora returned with Súchin and Ryún in tow, though the Neo Nectar player was massaging the small, comical bump on the side of her head she got from her hot-blooded friend.

Introductions with Jin went more smoothly when things finally settled down and Tora felt a little proud at his achievement. He turned an alone, shy, somewhat awkward loner into just a somewhat awkward guy in crowds. A nice change of pace for a guy who vanishes into a crowd. Nothing out of the ordinary here. Well except the stares he's been catching from the group. Why were they staring at him?

 _ **(Music Ends)**_

 **"Hey Tora..."** Ryún started. **"Yeah." "You DO know who Xang Gyaku is, right?"** Behind her, Súchin and Tsu were looking over her soldier with expecting looks. Thinking it over Tora responded, **"He's Jin's brother."** \- **"Aaaand?"** Everyone's gaze intensified. **"That I think Jin is the youngest?"** Tora spoke. It was at this moment, he, screwed up.

His friends became wide-eyed and gasped at his answer; almost dramatic. Tsu came up to him next. **"Which team won the championship at the last Euro League?" - "Dunno."** he simply answered and then came another round of gasps. Súchin stepped up next.

 **"Can someone go buy me a loaf of croquet bread?"** she asked. **"Wait what?"** he questioned dumbly at the question of a different subject.

 **"Nose goes!"** Ryún announces quickly and everyone _(yes "everyone" in the shop")_ raises their finger to their nose. **" _[Sweatdropped]_ Huh?" _[3]_** Tora was just befuddled at what was happening. First there was a little catfight at the front door. Then, it was the strange questions. Now, everyone has their finger on their noses. **_'What is happening?_**

 **"Tora! Have you been living under a rock your whole life?!"** Ryún exclaimed, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him back and forth in a comical fashion.

 **"N-n-n-o-o-o!"** Tora, sorta, replied with his eyes spinning in swirls. Tsu shoved her friend out of the way and began "her" rant.

 **"I've known you for 3 months now and you don't know ANY of these things! How long have you been alive?!"** Before Tora can even begin to reply, Ryún grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him out the door with Tsu chasing behind him, kicking up dust.

Seeing the whole situation unfold before him, Jin just stood their like a statue and watched the hilarity ensue. As that happened, Súchin simply waved him off as asked if he wanted to cardfight; which he agreed to nonetheless.

 **"*sigh* Teenagers."** Thomas sighed and went back to his laptop.

 **~With Tora, Ryún, and Tsu~**

Right now, the poor boy was being dragged down the street while his heels skidded across the pavement. While he was letting this happen, he mind began wander. The way this situation turned out seemed oddly familiar to him. Like... like...

 _ **(Toby Fox- Undertale Soundtrack 31 - Waterfall continues)**_

 ** _"That's a lame name for him!_ _I'm telling you, it should be_ _something cool and not something pretty. Like me."_** _Giru whispered as he flipped his hair._

 _ **"No, one of you is enough! His name should be something that won't make him love himself every time he looks at a mirror!"** Melem whispered back._

 **"Th** ** _at was one time!"_**

 **"It w** ** _as more than once!"_**

 _Currently, the two gearoids were having another one of their heated arguments, but this time they were debating about what the new baby's name should be. All it took to silence them was Uluru summoning her giant hourglass and dropping it on top of them._

 _Chrono Dran suggested earlier that he should be called Tommie. When asked why, he said because it reminded him of the two ghost from Granblue because of how soft and squishy they were. That name was ignored as the human child was placed in a makeshift bed near the rest of the clan's younglings. " **He's not a ghost and I can't tell which nation he's from. One moment."**_ _Uluru excuses herself and raises her hand. She opens a small gateway big enough for her and enters through the tunnel._

 _Because of their travels, the members of gear chronicle are each adept in manipulating the fabric of space and time; as long as they don't create any unnecessary aberrations. Basically time travel with the "Look, but don't touch" rule._ _Right now, Uluru was skimming through the events that took place about an 30 minutes ago in the forest and something didn't quite add up._

 _For one, whenever she replayed the events of finding the child, the child... was not there. All she saw was herself in the action of lifting the baby in hand, yet it looked like she was carrying nothing; completely invisible. Secondly, going farther prior to the events of her discovery, the infant had appeared in the forest via a small distortion in space-time that seemed to have gone under the radar of gear chronicle. Which begged the question: Where did he come from and why was he invisible to her?_

 _Uluru concluded her findings and returned back to the others, but when she returned she found an interesting sight before her. She saw Chrono Dran, Giru with his hat off, and Melem with a faint blush on her face sitting sieza style in front of their commanding officer Balulu. Said officer was now looking at her and the baby sleeping._

 ** _"I will explain."_** _Uluru said. Undeterred_ _by the steam maiden's military aura and strong gaze._

 ** _(Music Ends)_**

... Well like something, but he can't quite remember what, so back to the situation at hand where Tora is being dragged by two of his friends with the 'Amazonian' strength the drag him so far. Seeing as how he had enough of being a ragdoll, Tora unzipped and slipped himself out of his sweater and sat in a crouch.

 **"As much as I love having to be dragged around like a sack of potatoes, don't you think you're kinda, I don't know... overreacting a bit?"** Tora waved his hands as if he was weighing something.

 **"That fact that you know practically nothing about what's been going on AND the fact that you've been here for 3 months, I'd say that the way we're acting is appropriate."** Ryún answered first, looking as if she is sizing him up. **"C'mon Tora, we're just trying to help you properly adjust. Right guys? Guys?"** Looks past Tora to see no one else. **Where are those two?"** Tsu trailed off.

 ** _'Probably back at the shop so they won't have to be a part of this clown fiesta.'_** Tora acknowledged in his mind, but wasn't going to say it out loud.

 **"Never mind them, we got work to do so let's go."** Ryún usherd.

 **"Okay. But can I please have my sweater back; it's cold out."**

The first place the trio walked to was the Vanguard Association building or _"V.A."_ for short, to try and have Tora have a better feel at Vanguard rather than just being a good player. They explained to him about they created the virtual fight tables and GIRS system that allowed Vanguard's popularity to skyrocket. It's been said that there would be a premier about a new product of their's that would further evolve the game experience the beginning of the new year.

The trio were were even given a small glimpse of the director passing through behind some of the suits. As the man walked through the crowd, Tora noticed the jewel on his necklace dimly glowed; an action he didn't expect to happen. Despite having the necklace in his possession for most of his life, he knew that there was more to it than just a 'special' piece of jewelry.

After their short tour around the _V.A._ building, they traveled onward to their next destination, manga shop. And no, not the one for the "mature" audience **_[4]_** , but more where new or common anime fans flock at. The girls made it absolutely sure to NEVER to introduce Tora to it.

To say the least, Tora was really digging the store. He was like an actual kid in the candy store, he explored each section of the shop, though there were some sections Tsu wanted to keep him away from. Something about him not becoming a pervert. Tora didn't really pay attention because he picked out a few books titled "One Punch Man", a selection Ryún personally picked out.

Bag swaying in one hand and the first volume in the other, Tora happily walked alongside his friends as he read on through the book, sometimes asking about certain parts.

 **"Trust me Tora. Stick with us and you might just avoid being a shut-in otaku."**

 **"The heck's an otaku?"**

 **"E-eh don't worry about it. It's just something some people live by."** Tora was about to press on when his phone rang and excused himself and walked ahead. As he spoke over the phone, Ryún and Tsu conversed among themselves.

 **"Say, Tsu."**

 **"Hm?"**

 **"Has Tora really lived here for 3 months? I mean, a month is a really long time, but 3 is even longer. Isn't it weird how he never stumbled across any of these things? Or at least heard of them?"** she asked.

 **"That's what he told me at least, but I really did meet him during the summer. I do remember seeing him for those 3 months every now and then. I guess I haven't payed much mind to it." she concluded.** Surely, this wasn't the case as it seemed too far-fetched to be true.

 **"Oi! I'm taking off from here! Got something I gotta take care of!"** Tora shouted as he took off. After saying their goodbyes, the two girls went on their separate ways.

 ** _~Line Break~_**

 _8: 39 P.M.,_ _Inner City_

Y'know, most people would either spend the rest of their day at home, with friends and families or just sleeping. Some would rather go drinking, clubbing, stay at work or something to keep themselves occupied. But sneaking around in a somewhat run-down, shady and most suspect part of the Inner city is not what Tora would call a pastime.

The hell's he doing their at night with a hood over his head you might ask? Well, it has a "little" something to do with with the Rinju... Okay it has everything to do with them. Reason being is all thanks to his newly made partner who had agreed to assist him for something he'll be able to do in return. Something REASONABLE of course. What did you think this was? A Ghost Rider cop out?

And for some safety purposes, Tora even had an aerial viewer to give him and news. Something Chrono Dran was happy to help with instead of " _staying home all day and not doing anything"_ like he claims to do. Dran had been hovering high above near the clouds with binoculars and small pouch that held a small phone to talk to Tora and their new partner with.

As of now, Tora and his partner crouched out of view under a broken windows or hole where the windows were supposed to be out side a 2 to 3-story apartment building. Supposedly, one of the higher ups wanted an audience with some of the leading parties growing in their locations. Tora was informed that these higher ranked members were the "elites" of the Rinju, they are go directly to the leader, and there was an awful lot of them.

 ** _'Never would've guessed these guys would pick some place "totally" not suspicious. If I didn't know any better, a cop would probably show up ruin everything. Anytime now... Did I jinx myself?'_** he internally groaned.

Pushing the thought of potential bad luck away, Tora listened in to the group as someone wearing a hooded sweater came in through the door with a very tall, and very broad shoulder man trailing behind.

By the way the hooded elite walked, spoke, their posture and how they addressed the members, Tora could make out they it was a female and was listening intently on their conversation. That is... until someone got found out. Courtesy of loud creaking on the upper floor. A little too loud. The hooded female gave a small nod to her escort and said man made his way to the stairs.

Tora reached into his phone and texted Dran.

 **Tora:** **[Did you see anyone else enter?]**

 **Chrono Dran: [I think someone with long red hair.]**

 ** _'Long red hair?'_** Tora dwelled on this detail. He has met a lot of people with red hair. Granted it was on Cray, but on Earth the only person he could think of that came to mind was...

 **"OH SHIT!"** Came a female voice from the second floor, followed by quick thumping and falling dust.

 _ **(TMNT - Love Being a Turtle. Start at 0:55 - 1:12)**_

 ** _'Sure. Why not? Not like anything was happening. That makes it strike two.'_** Tora sent a quick text to his partner to stay and keep watch and Dran to let him now from anything from above and turned to his partner. **"You stay here and see if you can pick up anything from them." "What about you?"** His partner asked. **"I gotta pull someone's butt out of the fire."** he said determined. He ran off and started climbing onto a dumpster and then leaping for the fire escape. He heaved himself up until he was over the railing.

He notices a shadow pass over him and looks up to see a bigger frame leap over to the building he was on.

 **"Gotcha."**

 ** _~Line Break~_**

 _ **(Skip to 1:39 -2:11)**_

Ryún had absolutely NO idea what the hell she got herself into so let me, the narrator, tell you simply.

Some time before she set out from her home, Ryún had come across a piece of information about an elite member of Rinju coming to discuss with some of the lower rank members. How she came across this? Lets just say that she has her ways. Moving on, she planned on peeping at the designated location and wanted to get a possible edge against the Rinju. Since the association is taking WAY too long in doing something, she took it upon herself to take action.

She brought this up with Súchin and being the voice of reason she is, she was completely against this idea; saying how much of a reckless idea it was and urged her to not go. Of course she was worried for her friend and Ryún knew how she felt, regardless of the cold exterior she normally gives off, but she went anyway.

Fast forward a few hours later, wearing a jean jacket and leaving her deck at home, and now she's running for her life from a jacked up bodyguard, running through the roof tops of the tightly packed buildings. Ryún had the bright idea of trying to escape by going higher instead on betting on a foot race in the streets. Not many people walk around here so she couldn't expect anyone to help if she got caught.

 _ **(2:11 - 3:13)**_

 **-Ryún POV-**

 ** _'How the hell did I get myself into this?'_** I thought as I sped over the concrete rooftop. I look over my shoulder for just a second and I saw the guy still on my ass. It was like a game of Cat n' Mouse, except where I'm the mouse he's The Incredible Hulk.

There was a small drop to the next building so I really booked it to make the jump. Or so I wanted the guy to believe. This wasn't the first time coming to the Inner City so I had a pretty good feel for the reaching for the edge, theirs a little slab of upturned concrete on the roof which would be impossible to see in the middle of the night.

I kicked off the small slab and made a right turn. By the sound of a couple skids, I could easily tell he didn't know about the slab and now I had a chance to get away to give myself some breathing room.

I ran across to another building and climbed over a ledge to the next. From the corner of my eye, I could someone else jumping across the rooftops after me. It couldn't have been "Brucie" ** _[5]_** behind, this guy looks a bit slimmer and was running like he was doing parkour; I continued running. Maybe he was another guy who was with the the group, but then why wait so long to now chase after me. He could've been with his buddy chasing me.

I didn't have much time to think on that as a beefy hand came around the corner and grabbed me by my shirt. I was thrown to the wall on my back hard; the wind knocked out of me as lifted me off the ground.

I looked down and saw that the "Hulk" that was supposed to be left behind is now staring up at me and boy, was he mad.

 ** _'How did he catch up to me quickly.'_** I thought. I tried kicking him away, but he didn't budge. I tried clawing at his hands, but he just threw me to the ground which really banged up my left shoulder.

I could feel his hands lift me by my waists and held me under one of his arms, me facing away from his back. I tried to do something, anything to get away from him, but he just held tighter.

It was hard to imagine myself in this situation or how I was gonna get myself out of this. These guys couldn't REALLY do anything to hurt me too badly, right? Sure they might rough me up a bit, but nothing THAT serious. Right? I didn't have much time to think when I heard a loud, signaling whistle making Brucie turn around and face me away from the whistling.

All I could understand right now was a major shift in gravity as Brucie jerked back and fall. Lucky for me, his grip loosened just enough for me to get free before we hit the ground; at the cost of loosing my jacket of course. Then next thing I knew, and I honestly the most cringe worthy thing tonight, I see a foot land right on Brucie's family jewels. Yet, to make my night even more thrilling was seeing that the owner of that foot, and Brucie's personal nutcracker, was frigging Tora. How did he find me?

 **"Rest In Piece."** He says as he gives a prayer to the poor man's hopes and dreams before directing to me. **"And YOU! We're leaving!"** He grabs me by my wrist and we start running. Didn't matter where as long as it was away from here. As we came running to the edge after turning the corner, I recognized what building we were on so I pulled him back.

 **"Whoa, whoa WHOA! What do you think you're doing?!"**

 **"Trying to clear it."** He said. Was he nuts?! The building we were on was too far and about a floor higher from the two-story building. Not even I could make it. " **Well would you like to to be back with big, scary, and really mad back there?"** He questioned before releasing me. He took a couple of steps away from the edge before sprinting ahead, **"Tora NO!"** kicking off from the very edge.

I don't know what happened next... or even how it happened. He actually made it across the gap; he landed gracefully in a few rolls and got back up no problem.

 **"Alright now it's your turn. Hurry up and jump!"** Jump? Jump that?! He had to be out of his mind to think "I" can do it. **"I can't make that!"** **"Yes you can I'll catch you!"** I looked between Tora and the other way and then finally down to the ground below. **"It's gonna be okay. Just trust me and jump."** He started talking softly. **"On 3. You're gonna go. Don't think just jump. Alright? Just focus on me."** I looked up at him and down at the ground several times, weighing my options before nodding my head and going the same distance he started with.

I take a deep breath and try to calm myself down. Tora was basically asking me to take a leap of faith here. I can still feel my sore shoulder throbbing as I take a breather; Tora's voice rings out. **"Ready!"** I stare straight at him and he stares at me. **"Yeah."** I breathe out as he begins his count down.

 **"1..."**

 **"...2..."**

 **"...3!"**

I starting running, my run turns into a sprint, the edge is coming closer, my eyes are on Tora, plant my leg on the edge and jump. It felt weird. The feeling of being weightless as I flung herself into the air. I was getting closer to Tora as gravity was beginning to bring me back down. Just a little closer and...

 **-3rd person POV-**

 **"OOF!"** Tora wheezed as her body slammed into his and both fall over. As it turns out, the building material that made up the building's structure of the roof was made of wood. Wood, that after many years of poor maintenance groaned under their combined weight and force. They both looked at each other before there was an audible snap. The wood inclined and the two slid down on Tora's back before dropping and landing on old mattresses that were still in their plastic casings. Of course it still kicked up plenty of dust.

 _ **(Music Ends)**_

 _ **'Thank Harmonics.'** _ Tora mentally praised. Both coughed roughly as the layer of dust tried to enter their lungs. As the "dust" finally settled, the two were able to finally sit up and stare at each other. Ryún was breathing heavily as sweat dipped down her forehead, her hair disheveled. The entire turn of events, the whole spying thing to this chase to the actual "Leap of Faith" to falling unto unused mattresses. This whole night only brought out one thing.

 **"...he... hehe.. hehaHa, Hahahaha!"** she began laughing her heart ever beating heart out.

 **"Seriously? You get chased, manhandled, jump off a building and fall onto old mattresses and you just laugh? Wow. Truly, you are the face of the people."** Tora sarcastically commented.

 **"HAha... hehe, Shut up!"** she punches his arm and he reels back. " **Where the hell did you come from?! The hell did you do that guy to drop him on his ass?! How did you make the jump when I couldn't?!"**

Thinking for a bit on what was now happening he said, **"Well, I was also spying on the Rinju tonight, but then you got yourself caught, I went up to chase after you when the big guy went up stairs** **, chased after the both of you, saw you under his arm, went up and dropped kicked him in the head and then stepped on his kiwis, may they rest in peace. Then-" "STOP!"** She stuck a palm in his face, her previous expression turned questioning.

 **"When were you planning on saying anything to us?"** she pointed an accusing finger at the boy. **"I could've helped and we wouldn't have been here in the first place."** Tora crossed his arms and gave her a flat look with a raised eyebrow which was clearly saying. _'Really?'_ The red head diverted her eyes away. **"... I probably shouldn't be saying anything." "Yeah, no."** Tora brought out his phone and texted Dran if they were clear to exit the building and was given the okay of where to leave.

The duo finally made their way through the maze of mattresses and exited the building via opening a window. Immediately, they were blasted by the cold night air. Through all that excitement and adrenaline, Ryún was really starting to miss the warmth her jacket brought and shivered lightly and it probably didn't help with the sore shoulder she's now feeling.

 **"Here."** Tora threw his sweater over her head. She pulled the sweater off her head to see Tora in nothing but his tanktop and snorted. **"A little cold to be wearing something like that don't cha think?" "Yeah, but I'm always warm most of the time. You want it or not?"** To answer his question, she raised the zipper to the top and flipped the hood. **_'Huh. It really warm.'_**

 **"I'm keeping this."** she declared before walking off. **"No you're not!" 'Geez. First Tsu and now Ryún? Susanoo was right; women are strange.'**

They hurried along to leave the Inner City; talking about today's event ironically. However, back at the-run down building.

 **"What do you mean you lost her?!"** Though not sounding angry, those who knew their boss long enough could tell that she wasn't happy. Right now, she was scolding her bodyguard as he walked/sorta limped behind her. Finding it a bit hard to believe the outcome of tonight, the plan is now in possible jeopardy because of the spy.

She looked up to the night sky contemplating on a solution when she caught a glimpse at something very peculiar in the sky. She saw a small silhouette sailing across the sky with barely a few clouds able to cover the form What she noticed next was it's long extremity flailing from it's lower torso, only to assume it to be a tail.

A small smile curled on her lips at her discovery. Maybe tonight might not be a total loss she mused. She pulled out her phone and called a contact on speed dial; she waited until it picked up.

 **"I've found another one."**

 _Tora has just returned home after getting his sweater back and stretches his muscles to soothe the aches._

 **"I'm positive. That means only one thing."**

 _Tora notices Chrono Dran knocking on his window, so he opens it up for him. The gear dragon flies in and looks happy about something. Tora acknowledges it and the two fist bump._

 **"I'll be sure to find it's keeper and it'll be just like last time."**

 _The two look over the message on Tora's phone; notes from their companion that stayed behind, detailing certain dates and two names: Mother and Father_

 **"Thank you sir. It shouldn't be too hard finding someone with such a growing status." *beep*** And with that, the girl, along with her bodyguard, walks away satisfied, humming a tune.

* * *

 **Tora: "It's time for..."**

 **Chrono Dran: "Card of the Day!"**

 **Tora: "Today's card is all about Jin's latest G-Unit, Supremacy Black Dragon, Aurageyser Dragon. An absolute beast in that can do some real damage and an awesome first stride."** Tora stands next to a screen showing Aurageyser's performance in the last chapter.

 **Chrono Dran: "1 G-persona blast, a soulblast, a counterblast and retiring two rearguards is all you need to use his effect. Reveal the top two cards from your deck and he gets +5000 for every grade 1 or lower and they go to your hand."**

 **Tora: "Be sure to use cards that can count as more than one unit so you'll be able to reduce the number cards you retire on your field. Like Promising Knight, David. Fear the night and his devil horse from the underworld."** Tora said with a bit a salt toward Aurageyser's steed.

 **Chrono Dran: "You still don't like horses?"**

 **Tora: "They have no respect for me!"**

 **Chrono Dran: "Okay, okay."**

 **Tora and Chrono Dran: "That's all for today. See you next time."**

* * *

 _ **(Closing Sequence)**_

* * *

 ** _Preview:_** **_Day and Night_**

 **Ryún: God I swear my heart stopped beating when I jumped.**

 **Tora: You did good. You did really good. You just didn't have to do it by yourself.**

 **Ryún: Speaking of myself, you still didn't tell me how you found me.**

 **Tora: Let's just say I've been doing something like this for a long time.**

 **Ryún: 'I was a veteran, before I was a teenager.' Am I right or something like that?**

 **Tora: Um... Who said that?**

 **Ryún: Micheal Jackson.**

 **Tora: Who?**

 **Ryún: *Sighs that turns into a loud groan* This'll take up the next chapter won't it?**

 **Tora: Probably. Say, doesn't it feel like we're forgetting about something from today.**

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

 ** _Sweet Merciful Buddha that took way longer than I intended it to be. I apologize greatly for the long wait. I mean FOUR. WHOLE. MONTHS waiting for a chapter and what was I doing? Laying on my ass and watching the grass grow as usual. And yes, I will be re-editing and updating each of my chapters every now and then to fix anything I've missed and/or I've came up with new ideas because I'm thinking all of this up from the top of my head; which is dangerous. Did I say this already?_**

 **Next chapter will definitely have a fight so this'll be my bread and butter. Feel free to suggest what clothes and outfits you would wish my characters to wear cause I have like zero to no sense of style when it comes to clothing.**

 _ **[1] A scene used from "Scary Movie."**_

 _[ **2] 'Tom' short for Thomas. Just saying.**_

 ** _[3] Used in my opening sequence._**

 ** _[4] You know what I mean._**

 ** _[5] Obviously, a reference to Hulk being Bruce Banner._**

 **I hope I was able to do some justice with the TMNT music, but anyway thanks for reading and I'll see you late** r.

 _ **E**_


	7. Turn 6: Day and Night

_**Author's Notes:**_

 **Hello readers and welcome back to another chapter to my story. As promised, I will be typing in a fight for this chapter so it'll take the majority of this chapter. At the end of the previous chapter, I've put a letter at the bottom and I will continue to do so in a few upcoming chapters because it will be the a song that'll be played as the "Ending" theme for my series. I planned on telling you at the second "Author's Note," but I decided against it; seeing as how unfulfilling it is to leave a message like that at the end.**

 **Though a warning, I will possibly be lagging behind on the story writing because I'll probably be too busy with college… and gaming… and life… where was I going with this?**

 **Same as before, let me know what you think in the comments and I hope you enjoy.**

Published by: 9/4/2017

* * *

They say that eyes are the windows into the soul. Sometimes they're right and sometimes they say that just to sound smart. But tonight... what's gonna happen right about now... is going to take that saying and completely blow it out of the water. And it all starts with a challenge.

Normal afternoon on the weekends usually are the most calmest time of the day or its not. Whether its a reminder that the day is almost over or its time to relax at home doing whatever people do when they're bored. But not for our resident trouble maker, for he had different plans. Yes I'm talking about Tora and right now, he was going to meet someone you might not expect; or maybe you will.

 **"So… what brings a guy like you to a place like this?"** Tora asked the guy in the empty parking lot. The man, or rather the teen, staring at him wore a white tee under dark green vest coat, blue jeans and brown boots; the look he was giving him said that he was anything but friendly.

 **"Well Moru?"** Tora gave a raised eyebrow.

* * *

 _ **(Opening Sequence)**_

* * *

Moru and Tora stared down each other with the latter's question still in the air. Then Moru replied:

 **"Why do you think? You brought me remember?"** Moru referred back to the day he first arrived to C.G. Palace with his two flunkies. After his loss with Tsu and being escorted out of the shop, Tora left him a message.

 _~Flashback~_

 **"Wow, that was one heck of a fight you had with my friend. Where'd you learn to fight like that?"**

 **"What do you care?"** Moru said harshly.

 **"Oh, A couple things, but not a whole lot. Like for example: I care enough to know the effects of that mark on you, but what I don't care are the excuses you plan on making. Care to explain?"**

 **"Hmph. So you're aware of what's going on, but a little word of advice: Stay out of it because lets just say that its not gonna end nicely for you."**

 **"*Sighs* Kinda hard to stay out of it if you were dragged into from the beginning."** Moru's eyes widen as she Tora reveals Chrono Dran from his deck case. **"In fact, you should take your own advice and walk away from this, but there are a couple things I'd like to know so how about an arrangement."** Tora finished with a smile.

 _~Flashback Ends~_

 **"Oh yeah~ Hehe, that was a weird day that was. I mean, I was just making a "Rule of Three" joke and then you guys pop out of nowhere just to prove my point. Haaaa~ Amazing."** he recollected.

 **"Get to the point. Where are we supposed to have this?"** Moru asked impatiently

 **"Right here. Dran."** He signaled and surprised Moru with Dran shining into existence just on Tora's shoulder. **"If you would." "You got it!"** And with that Chrono Dran, coupled with Tora's pendant, created a bubble the size of the parking lot where only time inside moves faster than the outside.

 **"Wha- what is this?!"**

 **"Time Bubble! Everything outside it is moving in slow motion! Awesome ain't it?"** Tora confidently says this wile moving rubbing his nose. Tora walks back a good distance away from Moru and just then a fight table is summoned in front of Moru and one… behind himself.

 **"Man! Never could get that right just to look cool! You know what? Never mind! Let's get this started."** Tora sighed after he gets on the correct side.

The two set their starting vanguard down.

 _ **"I know you've been trying to find people like him and I'm basically giving you a freebee here."**_

They draw their five cards and place their hands on their facedown card.

 _ **"So… what do you say?"**_

 **Tora: "Stand Up, Vanguard! Chrono Dran!" (Grade 0, PWR 5000, SLD 10000)**

 **Moru: "Stand Up, Vanguard! Involution Star-Vader, Carbon!" (Grade 0, PWR 5000, SLD 10000)**

On the desolate landscape on one of Cray's moon, two bright lights shine on opposite sides of the battlefield. A small little gear dragon flips unto the scene and one armored soldier in a kneeling position.

 **Tora: "Ride! Timebreak Dragon!" (7000)** Chrono Dran hops back to the left column in the back row as the new vanguard appears in front of him.

 **"Your turn."**

 _Tora's Field_

 _[Empty], [Timebreak Dragon], [Empty]_

 _[Chrono Dran], [Empty], [Empty]_

 _Hand: 5:5 (Moru)_

 _Damage: 0:0_

 **Moru: "Riding Volt-Line." (7000)** Carbon leaps back and the vanguard spirit possesses the new warrior. **"Attack. " "No guard" "Drive Check."** Moru places Chaos Breaker into his hand.

Volt-Line lashes his whip and wraps it around the dragon's neck before yanking him into a nearby boulder, kicking up dust. A copy of Arlim lands into Tora's damage zone. **"Turn End."**

 _Moru's Field_

 _[Empty], [Star-Vader, Volt Line], [Empty]_

 _[Empty], [Empty], [Carbon]_

 _Hand: 6:5 (Tora)_

 _Damage: 0:1_

 **Tora: "History Maker Dragon, Ride!" (9000) "Attack!"** The dust from the boulder gets cleaved in half as a dragon knight appears and flies straight for the enemy vanguard. **"Guard."**

As Tora did his drive check and revealed a Chronojet Dragon, History Maker had already reached his enemy and was about to swipe his blade, but instead had to fend off Stellar Garage's energy blades.

 **"Turn End"**

 _Tora's Field_

 _[Empty], [History Maker Dragon], [Empty]_

 _[Chrono Dran], [Empty], [Empty]_

 _Hand: 6:5 (Moru)_

 _Damage: 1:0_

 **Moru: "Ride Iron! (9000) and Photon (9000)."** Two silver knights appeared sword in sword. **"Attack!" _(Iron: 9000) (Photon: 9000+5000=14000)_**

They charged and raised their swords and brought them down on the knight. History Maker raised his sword and braced for Iron's sword, but left him open for Photon.

 **"Guard."** Heart Thump Worker shoots at photon to hold him back, but Iron manages to get behind the gear dragon's guard.

 **"Drive check."** Moru revealed Lanthanum. History Maker took a knee to take a breather and hold its new scar.

 **"Damage check."** Tora reveals Dadasig.

 **"And that's my turn." _'I don't know who you are, but sooner or later, you're gonna lose.'_**

 _Moru's Field_

 _[Empty], [Disorder Star-Vader, Iron], [Companion Star-Vader, Photon]_

 _[Empty], [Empty], [Carbon]_

 _Hand: 5:5 (Tora)_

 _Damage: 0:2_

 **Tora: _'He thinks he's gonna win does he?'_**

 **Chrono Dran: _'Yeah.'_**

 **Tora: _'Lets burst his bubble shall we?'_ "Ride! "**

History Maker's body began forming glowing purple cracks. The lights shined brighter until it eclipsed the gear dragon's form before growing and its it's new place was...

 **Tora: "Chronojet Dragon! (11000) and…"**

A chronoal rune opens above in the air when a figure descended elegantly feet first, descending by a chain of gears. When her feet touches the ground, she whips the chain back down to her feet.

 **"Steam Maiden, Ishin. (9000) Chronojet attacks Iron!" "Guard."** Meteor Liger leaps into the path of the gear dragon's fist. **"Twin drive check."** The first revealed Melem, the second revealed Lucky Pot Dracokid. **"Draw trigger. Power to Ishin and draw. Attack Photon. _(14000)_ " "No guard."** Photon is sent to the drop zone as a result of Ishin's chain raps around the cyberroid.

 **"Turn End."**

 _Tora's Field_

 _[Empty], [Chronojet Dragon], [Steam Maiden, Ishin]_

 _[Chrono Dran], [Empty], [Empty]_

 _Hand: 7:4 (Moru)_

 _Damage: 2:1_

 **Moru: _'To think an opportunity such as this would be given to me so easy. Might has well been gift wrapped. Hm?'_**

Moru looks onward to see the eyes of his opponent, except for some reason, Tora looks different. Before he had a friendly atmosphere around him that made Moru strangely uncomfortable, but now he seemed devoid of any emotion as he continued to stare him down.

 ** _'Whatever.'_ "Ride! Star-Vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon!(11000) Generation Stride!"** Moru discards Chaosbringer from his hand. The cyber dragon's body began flooding with dark energy as it now became a whirlwind that expanded until an even larger, more bestial dragon took its place.

 **"Death Star-Vader, Chaos Universe!(26000) Skill! Lock one of your cards to the left of your Vanguard."** Tora does just that. **"Call Photon and now lock the rearguard on your right." _'Hm, too easy.'_**

 **"You can't."** Tora responded in a low tone. **"Huh? What do you… !"**

The lock that Photon shot out was cancel by the aura Ishin's chain was exuding.

 **"*growls* Resist! Then lock Chrono Dran."** A black ring traps Dran in a bubble. **"Carbon's skill. Call Volt Line, Chaos Universe attacks Chronojet Dragon!" _(26000 + 7000 = 33000)_ "Alrim, nullified." "Triple Drive!"** Moru revealed Chaos Breaker, Zinc, and Weiss Soldat. **"Photon gets the effects. Attack!(14000, +1 critical). "Guard with Lucky Pot."**

 **"Tch, turn end."**

 _Moru's field_

 _[Empty], [Star-Vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon], [Companion Star-Vader, Photon]_

 _[Empty], [Star-Vader, Volt Line], [Empty]_

 _Hand: 6:4 (Tora)_

 _Damage: 1:2_

 _G-zone unflipped: 2:0_

 **Tora: "Stand and draw."** Tora stares straight in Moru's eyes, and with the help of his pendent, he can see it. That bluish glow he's seen since that day. From that he knew one thing, break it.

 **"Generation Stride."** Chronojet glows in a purple light as he tucks in his body and starts expanding into before spreading apart and letting this new beast screech with power. **"Interdimensional Beast, Metallica Pheonix. _(26000)_ Stride skill, send Photon to the bottom of your deck. Call Heart Thump Worker. Ishin attacks with his boost. _(9000 + 4000 = 13000)_ " "No guard."** A copy of Promethium is sent to his damage zone.

 **"Metallica Phoenix attacks next. Heart Thump's skill, I draw and give +5000 power to my vanguard. Phoenix's skill, I time leap Ishin for Balih. _(31000)_ " "No guard."** Tora reveals the top 3 cards; Melem, Steam Breath, Arlim: no triggers. Chaos Breaker is now Moru's third damage.

 ** _'Now, just one more.'_** Moru whispered in is mind. **_'One more!'_**

 **"Balih attacks your vanguard (9000)." "No guard."** Balih finishes his allies onslaught on the cyber dragon and dishes the fourth damage, which was a stand trigger.

 **"Turn end."** And with that the locks were lifted and just when Moru was to use his vanguard's limit break, he for froze as he saw who were unlocked. His mind flashed to the unit he had Tora lock from hand.

 **"What's the matter? No limit break? If not, then it's your turn."**

Moru grits his teeth in frustration at his opponent's "underhanded" move, but replied anyways with: **"No."**

 _Tora's Field_

 _[Steam Maiden, Ishin], [Chronojet Dragon], [Steam Maiden, Ishin]_

 _[Chrono Dran], [Empty], [Empty]_

 _Hand: 7:6 (Moru)_

 _Damage: 2:4_

 _G-Zone unflipped: 2:2_

 **"There's a reason why you'll lose this fight, Moru. Would you like to know?"**

 **"?! What are you talking?"**

 **"The reason is because I keep my head on straight. I think my way through situations and I adapt; such as is the case vanguard. Unlike you."**

 **"Shut up."**

 **Moru: "Stride! Chaos Universe! _(26000)_ "**

 **"As far as I've figured out, Rinju has taken a liking to me and their guys that have been coming for me seem to get a better handle on what Gear Chronicle can do. In layman's term, their adapting. Something that you haven't been doing; as this fight is playing out."** Tora explained.

 **"Shut Up! Call Lanthanum! Chaos Universe's skill Universe's skill; lock a card behind your vanguard and Chrono Dran. +3000 to Lanthanum. _(7000+3000=10000)_ Call Colony Maker and Cold Death Dragon. Call Zinc and lock the top card of your deck."** Tora complied with no form of complaint and kept his emotionless gaze.

 **"They've seen me use these units before and tried putting up counter measures, yet for some reason this knowledge had completely slipped your mind. That or you were more focused on the 'big game' and would rewards it'd bring you."** Tora lectured.

 **"I said Shut Up! Colony Maker attacks! _(9000+7000=16000)_ " "Guard."** Uluru turned back time to the point where the attack has happened; blocking it.

 **"Which was it?" "Chaos Universe! _(26000+7000=33000)_ "Perfect Defense with Arlim. Countercharge."** Arlim braced herself as she brought her shield up to block the cyber golem's corrupted blade as it impacted.

 **"It doesn't matter! You'll lose this fight and then-"**

 **"Then what? You'll get a cookie?"** he provoked.

This really sent Moru over the edge as he was now seething, but surprisingly kept it under wraps.

 **"Triple drive…"** The first 2 revealed critical triggers and were applied to Cold Death Dragon and the third was a copy of Iron. The clash between the golem and gearoid has ended as the former stabbed its bladed into the ground and the latter taking breathing a sigh of relief.

 **"Attack…" "No guard."** The cyber dragon unleashed its beams of dark energy and Chronojet raised his arms in defense before taking the blast dead on. After the blast has subsided, Chronojet is seen heaving with scrapes littering his body and still stands tall.

 **"… Turn End. It doesn't matter what you do next. Your entire back row is locked; you'll never win this."** Moru threatened.

 **"Hmph."** For the first time in the fight, Tora cracks a confident smile. **"No. We're done here. There are a few people that I'd hate to keep waiting to meet you. The Real you."**

 _Moru's field_

 _[Colony Maker], [Chaos Breaker], [Cold Death Dragon]_

 _[Zinc], [Volt Line], [Lanthanum]_

 _Hand: 6:4 (Tora)_

 _Damage: 4:5_

 _G-Zone unflipped: 4:2_

 **"Watch."** When he says this, Tora's pendent began glowing brighter; so much so that Moru had to shield his eyes, but when he opens them back up, he is gob smacked to be on what looked to be a moon and seen his units all on his field and Tora's on the other side. **"W-w-what is this? How are you doing this?!"** Moru said now visibly rattled.

 **Tora: "Because I can. Generation Stride!"** A stride circle appeared under the gear dragon; he began to slowly sink beneath the circle. A bright flash of light shined out from it before shattering into broken fragments as a bigger, more larger dragon roared crossed over. **"Chronodragon Nextage!(26000)"**

The two dragons roared in defiance at one another. The two Ishin's had to cover their ears with their fingers with the amount of noise they were making.

 ** _'Even his unit evolved too?!'_** Moru thought fearfully.

 **"Stride Skill. Be gone, Colony Maker!"** Said unit was pulled off the ground into a portal up above Moru's side of the field.

 **"Ishin's skill on the left, counterblast. You can no longer guard with any grade 0s when she attacks. Same skill with the one on the right. Nextage attacks your vanguard!" "Promethium guards." _'Who does he think he is?! What is he?!'_**

 **"Triple Drive. First check,"** Meshda. **"The effects to the right-hand Ishin. _(9000+5000= 14000, +1 crit)_ Second check,"** Heart Thump Worker. **"This time to the left-hand Ishin. _(9000+5000= 14000, +1 crit)_ Third check."** Uluru. **"Power to left-hand Ishin and heal one damage. _(14000+5000=19000, +1 crit)_ "**

 **"Three… triggers…"** Moru choked, a sound of caution could be heard in his voice as he looked at his cards.

 **"Nextage's GB2 skill."** Tora counterblasts 1 card, G-persona blast, and dumps 3 cards from hand. **"Chronojet Dragon becomes the new standing vanguard. Right-hand Ishin attacks your vanguard.(14000, +1 crit). "Guard!"** Zinc enters the fray and takes the hit from the gearoid.

 **"Chronojet attacks next; his GB2 skills gives +5000 power and you can't guard with any grade 1s or higher from hand. _(16000)_ "** Moru looked down at the cards in his hands. Only and looked back up at the charging vanguard. His fear and desperation over taking him, he threw down his two Weiss Soldats.

 **"Twin drive. First check, Melem. Second check, Lucky Pot. Draw trigger. Ishin on the left gets the power." _(19000+5000=24000, +1 crit)_**

The impact and force from the fist made a shockwave that blew the cyberoids away as well as kick up a fierce wind.

 **"H-h-hey wait a minute. I-I'll tell you about our operations, okay just… uh…"**

 **"Attack!"**

Ishin cracks her chain on the ground as a glowing aura begins to glow and shines brighter; the gearroid takes off in a fast sprint towards the scythe-wielding dragon. Chaos Breaker raises it's weapon before bringing down upon her, creating a smoke cloud. The attack did nothing but give her a means of traveling up to the vanguard's head.

When she reaches the top, she leaps over its head and wraps the gears around it's horns and head and when she touches down unto the ground behind him, she gives a powerful heave and retracts her chain. This action threw the dragon off balance and brought it's head crashing down to the ground.

The final two cards were thrown into Moru's damage zone, none of them revealed a heal trigger. As the locked units on the field were freed, everyone else began fading into sparkling dust, all but one.

Chrono Dran hovered next to Tora as the duo stared at the hunched over figure of Moru. Tora walks towards him and as he got closer, he stuck a hand in his pocket and pulled out a deck.

 **"Moru."** The owner of the name looked up and gasped as a light blinded his finished. **"Say hi to my friends…"** The sound of a monkey screeching can be heard within the bubble before fading into silence.

Moru was still staring up at Tora with Dran on his shoulder with a distant look on his face until his vision cleared up and returned to his senses.

 **"Huh? What?! Tora? I… wha…"** Moru sputtered as if he was sleep walking and just woke up.

 **"Don't hurt yourself man. Follow me and we'll talk."**

* * *

The three were leaning against a wall in the alleyway, taking sips from the canned coffee while Dran drank soda.

 **"So that's how it is huh?"** Moru sighed as he took his sip. After a long explanation about what's transpired, Tora gave a brief explanation on

 **"Yup, and with all that's been happening lately we've been up against the wall with absolutely nothing to work with. Which.. Is why I came to you."**

 **"I… I don't know man. Like, this story is enough to make me call a Psychiatrist for you. You're saying that the people in a card game are real, you've lived with them, and you're somewhat a part of this?"**

 **"Pretty much, yeah. And if you don't believe well there was you being possessed, where we had our cardfight, the moment we saw what was actually happening , I made tables appear out of thin air and-"** Tora began listing off with his fingers before being cut off.

 **"OKAY, Okay! I get it. By the way, didn't you say you didn't you say you didn't want to keep you're friends waiting."**

 **"Ah! You're right."** Tora reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck **"Here."** Moru looked down at the deck and read the top name out loud.

 **"Neon… Messiah?" "Take it."**

Moru was hesitant at first before taking the deck. When touched it, a dim, white light shined and out from it and out formed the small unit as it hovered close to it's new companion.

 **"One last thing. Keep this"** he pulls out a card with a luster shine, **"away from your ex-buddies alright. Hide it from them."**

Moru nodded dumbly and watched as Tora walked away, his little dragon waving before flying after him and disappearing into his pocket, likely where his deck would be.

 **"Right now. You do you. See you around."** he gave a two finger salute behind him

He looked up at his white dragon as it did the same and flew into his new deck.

 **"*Sigh* What a day…"** he says before walking home.

 **…**

Unknown Location

 **"Hm? That strange."** spoke a voice.

 **"What is?"** Said the second.

 **"Moru Hashi. The seal I placed had been removed."**

 **"Could it have been that "little cat?"**

 **"If so, then I'm sure he'll be 'Lots' of fun to play with. A shame I couldn't meet him myself."** The second, more feminine voice expressed their delight in having their fun.

 **"He can be problem if he's no taken care of early. I suggest we should remove him."** Responded a third.

 **"No… not now. As of late, he's shown to be able to identify the markers. No sense in having him discover more of us; retract the others."** Said a much older, male voice.

 **" Yes Father!"**

* * *

 **Tora: "It's time for…"**

 **Chrono Dran: "Card of the Day!"**

 **Tora: "Today's card is gonna be Steam Maiden, Ishin. One of many excellent choices to have in your deck if you want to shut down your opponent's offense and defense."** Tora is standing next to a screen showing Ishin's performance in today's fight.

 **Chrono Dran: She goes well in any deck that bottoms any enemy units away from the field. Just a counterblast is all you need to have her stop your opponents from using grade 0s. Plus, she has resist."**

 **Tora: "Add cards with the resist ability to shut down your opponents play style. Only thing worst then fighting against an empty fielder is no putting their units away with skills. *cough*jokers*cough*"**

The screen shows Ishin smashing the back of Chaos Breaker's head into the ground, which creates an earth quake and collapses the floor Tora is on; he yelps in surprise. Dran looks down, chuckles and scratches his head.

 **Chrono Dran: "*Sweatdrops* That's all for today. See you next time!"** he says before flying down.

* * *

 _ **(Ending Sequence)**_

* * *

 _ **Preview: Kick-off**_

 **Tora: "Whew! I'm… so tired… from doing the bubble."**

 **Chrono Dran: "How sad. Tired already."** said condescendingly in a deep tone.

 **Tora: "Where's this from now?"** o_0

 **Chrono Dran: "Imitating you from the fight."** said normally.

 **Tora: "Oh you don't 'Have' to sound like that because I said it."**

 **Chrono Dran: "So I don't have to try hard to sound cool like you."**

 **Tora: "Exactly…"** then realizes o_o

 **Chrono Dran: "…"** X )

 **Tora: "So you got jokes huh?"** -_-

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 **Jesus Christ! I am moving slower than internet explorer to update these chapters. Anyways, sorry for the long-ass wait, but you've probably heard these before right?**

 **I've decided to not do music, only on quote-unquote; special occasions where as it'd make the fight more grand. I just don't like reusing the same music in fights, either that or you don't mind and its just me freaking out.**

 **Moving on to the other stuff, working on other stories which are exploding in my brain that I want to start typing, but I keep putting off; this story included.**

 **Like to know what you guys think so leave a comment if you want and I'll see you all later.**

 _ **I**_


End file.
